To Be Alone
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Things are changing in Konoha, and in most cases it's not for the better.  Contains yaoi, lemon and a lot of randomness. You have been warned
1. Inside Me

Tai: Well, I finally got around to writing again, thanks to a very specific review from Yaoi Lover Of Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sure this first chapter will give away the pairing, so the other reviewers should also be pleased. This is merely the first chapter, and I know it's not long, but I'm getting there, and trust me there will be LOTS of fun.

Another thing, try to keep an open mind about this, and although it's not 'Oh my god it's soo fascinating' just yet, it will be. If you're not sure what I'm on about, just read my other Naruto fic :P

Anyway, onto the story!  
Akamaru: Arf arf bark arf! (roughly translated: Tai don't own shit)

* * *

**Chapter One: Inside Me**

Neji groaned and rolled over in his sleep, his eyes squeezing even further closed than they had been, a strangled cry escaped his throat. Unbeknownst to him, underneath the pure white bandages that light green mark began to glow as the Hyuuga male continued to writhe in his sleep for several minutes before his lilac eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. He remained wide-eyed and panting for several seconds before the gentle glow of the seal on his forehead became more noticeable through the bandages, and he cried out in pain.

As his cries grew louder the glowing grew brighter and his head fell forwards, pale hands shooting up to the bandages and pulling roughly on them in an attempt to relieve the pain wracking his body. The rushed footsteps of another entering his room did nothing to soothe the teen's pain, the stern voice drenched in worry as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Neji, what's wrong?" the clam voice asked as the boy finally managed to rip away the bandages covering the Branch Family Seal across his forehead, brightening the glow it was emitting. Letting out an ear splitting scream, Neji collapsed back onto the bead, unable to hear the worried mutterings of the older Hyuuga next to him.

"Hinata, go and get Tsunade-sama, quickly!" he called, knowing his eldest daughter was the closest within earshot. The hurried steps out of the house informed him the young girl had gone to do as she'd been instructed while the clan head looked over the boy, his seal still emitting a faint glow. "Why of all people did it have to be him?" he muttered, watching the pained face of the younger.

The clicking of heels on wood caught his ear and he let out a sigh of relief, although his gaze remained trained fully on his nephew. With the glow from his seal finally gone, Hiashi activated his byakugan and let out a sigh, his suspicions confirmed.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a matter that I hoped wouldn't need to be brought to anyone's attention but my daughters for a few years at least, but it appears things are down for us. The Hyuuga clan has a darker side that we keep as quiet as possible, and it appears that unfortunately Neji has become the next vessel." Hiashi began, covering Neji gently in his blankets. "Hinata, you'll need to hear this also, we'll head to the conference room for this; there is less chance of being overheard there." Nodding, both females waited for the older Hyuuga to leave and followed him to the aforementioned room. It was dimly lit, and the two women sat across from the male, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Now, the darker side of the Hyuuga clan is something we've kept secret for generations, and in some ways we're lucky it emerged in Neji, in others it's the worse thing that could've happened. As you know, all kekkei genkai have a disadvantage of some type, the Sharingan for example makes the user of it blind over time. The Hyuugas have a much different consequence – in those with the purest of our bloodline trait it is a possibility that a demon, which supposedly had our power hundreds of years ago, will emerge in such a person.

"This demon is a fairly uncontrollable beast that can and will take control of the clan member if given even the slightest opportunity, and in revenge attempt to destroy the clan. It appears that Neji has been given this terrible burden on hosting the demon, known only to us as the Ookami. The seal on his forehead should keep the beast at bay for a while, but its chakra is immeasurable and will eventually break the seal, leaving him to fight it on his own.

"The reason I have called you here, Tsunade-sama, is that if the demon manages to take control of Neji, our only course of action will have to be to kill him, which will require ninja more powerful than him. Not only that, but he will need to be placed under surveillance to ensure if this beast does take control it can be destroyed as quickly as possible." Hiashi informed them, remaining silent for several minutes as the two females processed the information.

"Neji will need to be informed of this, of course." Tsunade stated with a yawn, finally getting her head around the information. "What kind of demon are we dealing with here, and just how did it get into the clan?"

"There's a story the we keep quiet that the first members of the Hyuuga clan killed the demon and transplanted its eyes into their own bodies, and as such some of his blood was transferred too. The legend goes that part of the demon resides in every clan member, but it can only harness the body of someone with the strongest of our bloodline." Hiashi answered, barely glancing at Hinata who sat soaking in the information. "The demon itself is barely mentioned in the legend, but my grandfather told me when I was much younger it was a female wolf, although no one can actually confirm this."

"Father, are there any special precautions that will need to be taken?" Hinata finally questioned, her mind catching up with the information. "None that I know of." Hiashi admitted, "But when Neji wakes up we'll definitely have to explain this to him in a calm manner. For now, I suggest we all get a bit more rest."

With a nod, Tsunade stood to leave, "I'll organise a small group ANBU to keep an eye on him tomorrow morning, I'm sure until then you'll be able to handle him on your own." With that comment, the aging blonde left the compound, and Hinata left the room without a word, checking in on Neji before slipping into her own room to sleep.

At breakfast the following morning, Neji couldn't bring himself to eat. Hiashi had asked for the younger male to go to his study the second he awoke and informed him of the situation, a situation the boy found frightening. Little frightened the Hyuuga prodigy but this…this was something he'd never thought he'd have to deal with. Ever.

"_Tsunade will have a team of ANBU watching you, Neji. Do not try to evade them, it's for your own protection." _The words echoed in his mind endlessly, threatening to overwhelm him. The Hyuuga prodigy sat staring at the bowl in front of him, barely recognising the concerned stares he was receiving from his slightly younger cousin.

* * *

Tai: Well, nothing that interesting just yet, but I promise there's more coming (and I'll try to make the next installment longer) 


	2. Forgetting

Tai: Well, I have exams coming up very, very soon, so I won't have the chance to write much. As such, I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy readers, although we're still no where near the most interesting parts of what's going to happen. I have a lot more planned for this duo, and trust me, I will not be following the same 'Happily Ever After' plot line you might think. I also won't be killing off Neji, I have my own plans for things -Laughs evilly-

-coughs- Right, well there's not much else to say. And if after this you're still wondering what the pairing is, look at the top of the page, above this note to the story rating, and lo and behold, the main characters are listed. Also, I currently have at least one other story to think of, so I won't be taking requests for a little while, not until a week after my exams anyway (FYI, exams end with this month, 30 November). When they're done, my main focus will be the second chapter to my other recent story, then this one, so no yelling at me.

Anyway, enough from me, onto the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any related stuffs, I just write things...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Forgetting**

Across town, a brown haired male sat up and looked around his room sleepily, frowning when he realised his enormous white canine was no longer beside his bed, or anywhere in the room for that matter. He let out a large yawn before slipping out from beneath his covers; pulling on the same clothes he'd worn every day since becoming a Chuunin. Drowsily he made his way towards the kitchen, giving the air a quick sniff as he walked.

He stopped suddenly as the scent of his favourite breakfast reached him, making the Inuzuka freeze suddenly. 'Mom never makes me that for breakfast without a reason…don't tell me it's time for my check up again…' Cautiously, Kiba stuck his head through the door to see breakfast sitting on the table, and no one else in sight. 'This looks like a trap…'

Slowly, he walked into the dining room, continuously sniffing the air for traces of his mothers, sisters or canines scent. He found nothing, and lowered himself into the chair, still on edge about the lack of people…or dogs that seemed to be around. "Where is everyone?" he muttered, carefully stabbing at his meal. Deciding it was safe he wolfed it down happily, enjoying the taste of the food as it lingered in his mouth.

His breakfast finished, Kiba stood and started sniffing the air once more, attempting to locate any traces of the familiar scents of his family. He caught the faintest hint of his sister's scent leading outside and attempted to find a trace of everyone else's, to no avail. "Guess I'm going outside then."

Walking cautiously through the house, he kept his senses alert to make sure he didn't miss anything, blinking in surprise as he reached the backyard. There, Akamaru, Kuromaru, the Haimaru Sankyodai, Hana and his mother Tsume were all waiting, grinning at him. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Happy birthday, Kiba!" Hana chirped happily as four of the dogs bounded happily over to him, barking just as happily. Kiba stood blinking at everyone, still processing what his older sister had said. "…I…I forgot my own birthday?" he questioned aloud, earning a laugh from everyone present. A dazed look fell over his features as he stood looking at everyone before Akamaru gently tugged no his black jacket, barking.

"Right. I'll see you all later, we're training with Hinata and Shino today." He stated with a grin, turning to head back through the house, only to find a strong hand on his shoulder. "Kiba, it's your sixteenth birthday, you know as well as we do exactly what that means." Tsume stated, making the boy gulp. The dogs gathered around him told him he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

"We're going to have a long and awkward conversation, aren't we?" Kiba asked, earning a nod from both women. "Great, just what I always wanted." Following his mother, he noticed that Akamaru and Kuromaru hadn't followed, and knew exactly what the conversation would be about. Finding himself soon in the clan meeting hall, one of the biggest rooms in the entire Inuzuka compound, he let out a sigh and sat down, inwardly cringing as his mother did the same.

"Kiba, I'm sure you've heard of what happens on an Inuzuka's sixteenth?" she questioned, earning a hesitant nod from the male. "A little, but I'm not sure how it applies to me." He sighed, knowing he was bound to get the long, gory and slightly sickening explanation.

"It applies to everyone in the clan. Unlike normal animals, both male and female Inuzukas go into heat. It's a strange occurrence that happens once every three months, unless the Inuzuka has a mate. You first heat will be sometime within the coming week, and the symptoms of it are fairly easy to recognise. You'll start to notice scents of people more, not just the usual scent we use for tracking, but a truly alluring scent that will make you want to, well, ravage them.

It's not a gender specific urge, but it is stronger around some people than others, meaning you may find yourself with a male at some point. Scents of other Inuzukas, especially others in heat, will be the biggest draw. As soon as you find yourself strongly drawn to someone Kiba, get away from them. If you don't, you may soon find yourself married with children." Tsume explained, glad that Kiba actually seemed to be paying attention.

"What you probably don't know much about is actually marking a mate, and that's something I really wish your father was around for. It should be his job to explain this to you, but…" Tsume let out a sigh, "When you mark a mate, it's fairly…rough for them. If you don't get out of the vicinity of the person your instincts are telling you to go after quickly, you'll loose control and once you've lost that, there's only one thing that can be done." She struggled slightly with the words, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"In short, you'll pin them down and rape them. There's no other way to say it Kiba. You'll attempt to completely overpower them, regardless of who it is, and once you've done so you will pin them to the ground and take advantage of them as roughly as possible. Once that's done, you'll search their body for the one spot they enjoy being touched and bite it.

"That bite won't be like a normal one. You'll sink your teeth into them as deeply as you can until they bleed and force some of your chakra into their body. That bite…that bite will seal your fate, binding you permanently to them. Through it, you will subconsciously control them when they try to disobey you, stop them from attacking you using their chakra…the opposite is also true for using chakra on the other. Before you bite them, right then is the only time it can be stopped. Once you've bitten someone, Kiba, you'll never look lustily at another, never have feelings for anyone else and you'll be bound heart and soul to them."

Looking carefully at her son, she let out a sigh, standing to leave. "I'll tell Shino and Hinata you'll catch up with them later. Take your time and think about what I've said." Kiba nodded deftly, his golden eyes wide as he struggled to come to terms with the new information. The details of what he was likely to do vivid and screaming in his mind like a foghorn made it difficult, and he made a mental note to go straight home if he found himself going into heat.

Still dazed, Kiba found himself slowly getting his head around the new information, though sill highly disgusted by the fact that if he lost control he would… 'Get your head away from that! Thinking about it will only make it worse.' The Inuzuka told himself harshly, shaking his head. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been sitting in the meeting hall. It felt like hours although he was sure it had only been minutes.

Standing, he stretched and grinned happily as his back gave a slightly click. Walking from the room, he headed immediately towards the back yard where he was certain his faithful white canine would be waiting. He ran a tanned claw like hand through his messy hair as he walked, deciding it wasn't bad enough to warrant a brush or comb.

"Akamaru!" he called, heading straight for the door, "We have training to get to!" the large canine came bounding after him, waiting impatiently behind him to get outside. "Settle down, Akamaru." He laughed, opening the door to find Shino standing there waiting. "I had a feeling you'd be slightly late." The Aburame stated, earning a fanged grin from the other. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Kiba continued to grin, stepping outside and allowing Akamaru to follow him before closing the door. "Lets go get Hinata." The heavily clothed male agreed and the duo set out for the Hyuuga compound, their usual silence ensuing. Kiba frowned as they reached the large clan compound to find no sign of Neji and Hiashi training in the front yard. Instead, the Hyuuga genius was seated next to their female team mate, looking fairly depressed.

"Hinata?" Kiba questioned, looking between the two Hyuugas with a frown, making the young woman jump slightly. "Kiba, Shino." She greeted warmly, although the accompanying smile and tone seemed slightly forced, she stood and wrapped her arms gently around the Inuzuka. "Happy birthday, Kiba."

A gentle smile graced Kiba features as he returned the light embrace, muttering his thanks into her ear. After a few seconds he released her, glancing over at Neji for a few seconds. The pale jounin muttered his own birthday greeting; quiet enough for only the Inuzuka to hear and nod his thanks to.

"Do…do you two mind if Neji joins us for training today?" the deep haired female asked quietly, causing her two male teammates to share a quick look. "It's fine with us." Kiba answered, looking at the girl and then back at the prodigy with a frown. "Neji, why aren't you training with your own team?" "They left on a mission early this morning." He explained, a somewhat saddened tone in his voice.

Kiba didn't press the matter any further, simply nodding and turning to leave along with Shino. It was how they usually went, the two boys would show up at the Hyuuga compound to collect their female team mate, and then the trio would leave to train while Hiashi and Neji trained out in the front of the Hyuuga compound. It was unusual for the latter of the duo to be accompanying them.

The Inuzuka let out a gentle sigh, today definitely wasn't a normal day.

* * *

Tai: Well, review now please. It won't make me write faster, or my exams finish quicker, but it might get you a longer chapter next time...maybe... 


	3. Guess who

Tai: Well, it took me longer than I thought it would to write this chapter. I don't have writers block, I'm just having trouble describing exactly what's happening without it being confusing or contradictory. Hopefully this chapter is long enough, if it's not I might have time before I go away in 10days to write a second one, along with a chapter for my other KibaxNeji story.

Anyway, if you have any guesses as to what you think will happen. It'll be fun, I want to see if anyone can actually predict anything that's going to happen.

Ah well, onto ze story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I didn't it wouldn't be called Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru would show up more and Sakura would've been dead first season.

* * *

Finally reaching their destination, the four ninja looked at one another, all wondering just how they would all train together. Usually the three younger members of the group would all focus on helping one of their number, but it was likely to end up as a more one on one training for the day.

"Neji, Kiba, why don't the two of you train together. You styles are very similar, so you'll be able to train much harder than if you were again either myself or Hinata." Shino stated calmly, moving to stand next to the female. Kiba nodded deftly, barely paying attention to the other male, although it seemed Neji was doing the same.

As the other duo walked silently away, Akamaru looked sadly between his partner and the other Hyuuga, noticing neither seemed to be much in the mood to talk. Knowing they were meant to be training, he let out a small growl, followed by the loudest bark he could muster. Both males jumped at the noise, and the large white canine quickly barked at Kiba, still letting his gaze dart between the two.

"Fine, fine Akamaru, we'll go somewhere a little more sheltered to train, if that's alright with you, Neji." The younger male stated, earning a stiff nod from the older. It was clear to the younger of the duo that the Hyuuga had something on his mind, something he would prefer not to discuss with the Inuzuka. Remaining silent, the canine-like male headed deeper into the trees, not bothering to check if the Hyuuga was following.

"Where are we going, Inuzuka?" Neji asked, a more annoyed tone in his voice than anything else. "Further into the trees. Most of my techniques work best with shelter, and it'll be fun to fully test out your byakugan. Unless you're scared to really fight, Hyuuga?" The wolfish smirk went unnoticed by the older, his pride already taking over and accepting the challenge.

Readying himself to strike, the paler of the two followed silently, activating his bloodline trait slowly as they continued through the thick trees, snapping twigs and trampling leaves as they moved until they finally reached a large area. Hundreds of claw marks were visible on the surrounding wood, making Neji conclude that the younger male used the area frequently.

No sooner had the duo stopped than the Hyuuga made his first strike, catching the tan boy in the back and hitting several chakra points, a sly smirk working its way onto his face. It seemed however that Kiba was expecting some type of attack, managing to regain his balance immediately and dart into the trees, Akamaru following. "You can't hide, Inuzuka." Neji snarled, watching the retreating duo easily.

Within seconds of moving into the trees, it seemed, the canine male and his partner had activated their two most used jutsu and so giving Neji two Kiba's to follow. 'Damn it, if I'd managed to spot which one was the real Kiba I'd be able to deal to Akamaru first. Now I'll have to attack both at the same time.'

Watching both closely, the Hyuuga inwardly swore as the duo darted in opposite directions, making it harder to predict their movements. Circling the waiting male, both would occasionally stop and begin to move towards the Hyuuga, faking an attack. As an automatic defence, Neji would begin to emit chakra, only to let it drop as the canine duo continued to circle.

After their third faux attack, Neji was more than annoyed and darted into the trees, knowing his speed would be more than sufficient to catch and attack at least one of them easily. Focusing on the Kiba ahead of him, Neji put his speed to good use and easily caught up, starting his strike instantly. Catching the first in the back, he smirked happily, hitting all visible chakra points before a cloud enveloped his target.

Akamaru fell onto the tree branch, emitting a loud bark. Neji's eyes widened as Kiba attacked from behind, catching the unsuspecting Hyuuga in the back and pinning him to the group within seconds. A feral glint in his golden eyes, Kiba smirked down at Neji, enjoying the look of shock decorating his porcelain features. "Had enough?" the younger questioned, easily holding the older down. When chakra wasn't used, Kiba could overpower most foes, with most of his techniques requiring pure physical strength, while Neji's required chakra control.

"Cheap shot." The older spat, glaring up at the tan boy, who seemed to have zoned out slightly. His eyes closed, Kiba cautiously sniffed the air, catching something…unusual about Neji's scent. He lent slightly closer, his nose almost grazing against the older male's collar bone. His grip tightened slightly, preventing any struggling as he continued to breathe in Neji's scent. A slight whimper from Akamaru in the tree snapped him out of the daze.

Shaking his head, Kiba easily bounded back into the tree where the dog lay, checking over him quickly. "You did a real number on Akamaru, I'll have to get Hana to look at him."

"Need some help?" Neji called up to him, earning a shake from the other. "No, he's not that heavy. I'll be back shortly." With that comment, Kiba had the large white canine on his back and darted off through the trees, his pace barely slowed even with the added weight of the dog.

Neji let out a sigh and settled under a tree, noting that his back, although being hit full-on by the Inuzuka's attack, didn't hurt all that much. 'I suppose, it was only training, so deadly force isn't meant to be used…unlike what I did to Akamaru.' _'The mutt had it coming, and his partner does too. You should let me take care of the dog boy, I haven't had a good fight in ages.'_

Neji froze at the sound of a second voice in his head. It was much higher than his own, and seemed almost friendly…minus the idea to hurt Kiba. 'Kiba's an ally, we're only training, you're not meant to purposely hurt your opponent.' The Hyuuga reasoned, all the while releasing that if the conversation was aloud, he'd seem insane.

'_Ally? You've got to be kidding. He could've done some serious damage with that cheap shot. Come on, let me take care of him, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything like that again, to anyone.'_

'You're insane! He didn't even hurt me.'

'_I'm insane? Who's the one talking to an unknown voice in his head right now?'_

Neji froze, his eyes widening slightly. 'Who are you?' A gentle laugh filled his head, but eeriness of the sound was almost overwhelming.

'_I was sure one of the Hyuuga elders would've explained who I was to you, or are they now thinking "If we pretend she doesn't exist she'll go away"? Pathetic.'_

Neji shot to his feet, attempting to move away from the voice as his eyes widened. 'You're…you're the demon Hiashi-sama told me about…Ookami…'

'_Clever, and you're a strong one too. Oh we will have so much fun together, killing the clan, destroying Konoha, annihilating anything that crosses our path. Why don't we start with that Inuzuka whelp? He looks like he might actually put up a half-decent fight.'_

'No, this is my body, you're not taking control of me.'

'_Oh come on, I can get rid of that annoying little seal on your forehead…well not right now. I'm not at full strength yet. But when I am I'll get rid of it, and then we can go play "Kill the clan", what'dya say? It'll be fun.'_

'No!'

'_How about we do everything but kill the Inuzuka? I've always liked them, they like canines so they'll like me. And you can keep that one as a pet. He probably looks good in tight leather pants and a dog collar.'_

"I SAID NO!!" Neji yelled, turning around to find Kiba frowning at him, head cocked to one side. "Something wrong, Neji?"

'_Oh we are definitely keeping him.' _'Shut up.'

"No." the older lied, and he was fairly sure the Inuzuka knew he was lying. If he did know, he wasn't saying anything as he shrugged it off and turned away from the Hyuuga. "We should meet up with Hinata and Shino, it's almost lunchtime."

Neji nodded, following silently as he attempted to ignore the very…interested demon inside his head._'He's got a really nice ass. Come on, speed up and grab it, you know you want to.' _'What makes you think I'm interested in guys, let alone Kiba?'

'_Have you looked in a mirror after you've had a shower? You don't look all that masculine. That and I'm a girl, so if you're not interested in guys you will be soon.'_

'What's that supposed to mean? This is still my body.'

'_Yes, but you're sharing it with me now. Don't worry, I'll let you have some say in which guy has me. Now, what happened to your plan to ignore me?'_

'…Shut up.'

'_I don't feel like it at the moment. You should suggest swimming, I'm sure Kiba loves swimming and it gives me the perfect chance to check out just how nice that body of his is. He looks yummy.'_

'…'

Within minutes of leaving their own training area, the two males had arrived at a fairly untouched area to find Hinata and Shino waiting patiently. Stopping on a branch above the duo, he gave a fanged grin, "Lunch?" Both of his teammates shook their heads but none the less jumped into the tree next to him. Hinata glanced back at Neji, who had stopped two branches back.

A slightly worried look crossed her face briefly, but it was enough for Kiba to spot. Turning, he grinned at the older male. "You coming Neji?"

Receiving a slow nod, the trio waited for the older to move up with them before darting towards town, a race being announced without words as Kiba and Neji sped on ahead. The Hyuuga female smiled slightly as grins appeared on the faces of the racing males, catching Shino's attention.

"Hinata?" "I think Kiba is just what Neji needs to get his mind off things." She mused, smiling at the quiet male, who nodded in response. "He knows there's something different about Neji, but he's carrying on like everything's the same. That's all anyone would want."

"And that's why I suggested Neji train with us today. Father would've treated him differently because he knows exactly what's different. Kiba knows something, but he doesn't care."

"There's that, and the fact he has his own problems to deal with today."

"Yea." Hinata let out a gentle sigh as they neared their chosen restaurant, Kiba and Neji waiting outside. "Lets just hope nothing happens today."

* * *

Tai: Yea...seems kind of short to me. But don't expect something else until mid February at the earliest, I have things going on rest of this month. 


	4. Control

Tai: Well, it's an update so no complaining about the length...or lack thereof.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

As he sped along the rooftops through town, Neji barely noticed that his cousin and the unusual Aburame were quite some distance away. His attention fell solely on the race, inwardly muttering about how little his speed seemed to have improved over the years. Kiba was two leaps ahead of him, a distance that was more than twice the distance anyone had managed to have over him in quite some time. He was used to being the fastest in a race, but against Kbia…

'Now he's got some good legs on him. I wonder where else that strength resides…' 'Shut Up. I'm ignoring you.' Neji thought bitterly, digging deep to find any extra speed that would help him catch the Inuzuka. 'You have a funny way of ignoring things, considering you're still talking to me.' The Ookami shot back, making the boy inwardly growl. He avoided thinking anything except how to win the race; he needed to increase his speed…somehow.

After well over ten minutes of racing, the tan male ahead of him dropped down towards the street, walking straight over to a fairly small restaurant on the other side. Neji inwardly growled again, he'd lost the race, not by much, but it was still a loss. He dropped to the ground next to the Inuzuka, looking over at him slowly. The younger had started the race, but it was subtly so that neither had a head start.

"Hinata and Shino will know where we are. Come on, lets go eat." Kiba grinned, flashing a fanged smile at the other. Neji simply nodded, his lilac eyes not portraying any hints of annoyance that he was truly feeling. They entered and ordered their meals, settling down at the back of the restaurant, neither really interested in talking.

Neji slowly stopped paying attention, absentmindedly eating his ordered meal as the others talked, his mind beginning to wonder just why he had the demon inside him.

_'Come on Hyuuga, you can't ignore me forever. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so you're just going to have to live with it…or die with it if that's what the Hokage decides is "Best for the Village". Which, just so you know, is what the last two I've encountered have decided. Why should this one be any different?'_

'Tsunade-sama isn't like that. There's already one demon living in the village, it'd be hypocritical to kill me when he's run rampant without control for the last fourteen years. I have the Hyuuga Branch Family seal keeping me in line, they have control over me, I'm no threat.'

_'For now.'_

'What's that meant to mean?'

'_Don't you worry. Now, this other demon that's in town, what is it? Is it the three-tailed whosit? Or the six-tailed whatsit?'_ An amused laugh echoed through Neji's mind. _'No, no, let me guess, it's the nine-tailed who'syafather.'_ The laughing continued, puzzling Neji slightly.

_'Those pathetic tailed demons make me laugh. They go around flattening mountains, causing tsunamis and generally wreaking havoc, and they're stupid enough to stick around and get caught, or even funnier imprisoned in children!'_

'And you don't find it even the tiniest bit ironic that you're trapped inside the body of a teenager, considering the tailed demons still in humans would be, at this point in time, inside teenagers also? You haven't even been in existence for years.'

_'…You're a real killjoy, you know that? Besides, my power is far greater than theirs.'_

'Then how come my forefathers managed to steal your eyes after killing you?'

_'…Shut up…'_

"…How does that sound to you, Neji? Neji? Neji!" The Hyuuga prodigy was snapped from his daydreaming by the harsh voice of the Inuzuka seated across from him, a frown set upon the tan boy's features. "Neji, were you even paying attention?"

"Yes." The Hyuuga lied, his lilac eyes upholding the lie, just as they always had. That was one huge advantage to being a Hyuuga, the whole eye contact when lying thing was much easier.

"And? Yes or no?" the golden-eyed male questioned, smirking at the older. Either way, the prodigy knew he was trapped; he hadn't a clue what the Inuzuka was proposing. "No."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. Neji let out a mental sigh, before finding the room seemed to be spinning uncontrollably. His body was still, but his mind was gone, flowing around his head as if trapped in a vortex.

"How about we go swimming?" he heard himself suggest, earning grins from both the Inuzuka and his cousin. "That sounds like fun, neh Hinata? Why don't you and Neji go get your gear and Shino and I will meet you at the compound. I know a great place we can go to, it's got a great area to train in too, so you don't have to sit around watching us the whole time, Shino."

A wolfish grin spread across the hyperactive male's face as the silent Aburame agreed. Neji continued to watch helplessly from inside his own body, control having been commandeered by his oh so wonderful demon companion he never asked for.

_'Aren't we the most polite person in the world. I know you didn't want me to be here, but you don't have to be so rude about it. Besides, there's nothing wrong with an innocent little swim, I'll even let you take control of your body back.'_

'You're only letting me have control because you don't have the energy to get me out of the way and control it for long periods of time.' The same swirling sensation overtook him again, and soon enough his control was back, the weight of his body heavy compared to what he'd just experienced.

_'Enjoy your swim.'_


	5. Confusion

Tai: Well, it might be a while before I can update again, so this is a longer one than the other chapters...I think. Anyway, plot is roughly still the same, and I'm trying to keep tied in with where the other ones were going. I think it worked. In any case enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

Two Hyuuga's walked quietly to the Inuzuka compound, meeting up with a tanned male and one heavily clothed, only the tan male carrying a bag. The male of the Hyuuga duo was also carrying a bag, although it was much larger than the Inuzuka's. "Well, lead the way." Neji shrugged, holding in a growl. _'_

_Good idea, the view from behind is great!' _

'What is with you? Two hours ago you wanted to kill him, now you're wanting to stare at his ass.'

_'I've been out of existence for the last 75 years, I have a lot of pent-up emotions. Just so happens that I'm still a girl and he's still the hottest thing I've seen so far. Can't wait to see him in leather.'_

'The village will kill me before you manage to get him into anything of your design.'

_'Not with how he was acting. Don't you remember when he pinned you? Started sniffing your neck...'_

'What's that got to do with anything?' Neji quickly snapped out of his trance, just in time to stop next to his cousin as they arrived at a beautifully clear lake. A waterfall emptied into it from over some rocks, while around it was clear the area had been used for training.

_'That weird guy isn't going swimming is he?'_

'Shino? No, not likely. He's an Aburame, if you know of them.'

_'Ah yes. They're all right, get rid of the fleas easily. And your cousin is likely to lay about in the sun for a while, leaving you and one very hansom tan male half naked in the water. I'm so going to enjoy this.'_

'We're swimming to cool down and relax.'

_'And while you do that, I'll focus of checking out the Inuzuka. Ooh he has a very nice body, can I lick the water off when he gets out?'_

Sighing, Neji removed his shirt and usual black pants, having already changed into his swimming shorts back at the compound. Hinata, he assumed, had done the same to avoid any loss of comfortableness between the group. Kiba had already darted up the side of the waterfall, calling out to Neji to stop being so lazy before jumping off the top, landing in the water with a splash.

It took a moment, but soon enough the tan male resurfaced and his grin was still in place. Rolling his eyes, the older Hyuuga faked a yawn, looking dis-interested in the feat. "Come on then, you do better!" the Inuzuka challenged, his yellow eyes glaring at the Hyuuga. Shrugging, he easily climbed to the top of the waterfall and looked down, spotting the grinning Inuzuka clearly below.

_'Take off your shorts and jump.'_

'Because that will impress him.'

_'Definitely. You're a big boy, everyone should be impressed with something that size.'_

Ignoring the last comment, the Hyuuga stepped back from the edge, deciding that if he was going to jump he was going to make it a good one. Running towards the edge, he jumped and curled into a ball, landing with an enormous splash in the water. Easily surfacing, he found Hinata and Shino sighing, both partially damp after the splash, while Kiba was still treading water, laughing. "Nice! But I can do better."

Intent on proving his point, the Inuzuka swam to the edge of the lake, pulling himself up onto the shore with ease. "Bullshit!" Neji called after him, moving swiftly to the edge and following him up the cliff.

_'Come on, it's practically in your hands already. Just reach up and give it a nice squeeze.'_

'I don't know what's more concerning. The fact that I can listen to you and climb a cliff, or that I have no idea what it is you're thinking about me grabbing.'

_'Either or, hell they're both in reach.'_

'I need to be able to tune you out more.'

_'Try tuning me out when I'm in control of your body.'_

'You are not.'

_'Not yet. I'm waiting for the opportune moment boy. And with this guy, it won't be far off. Careful now, don't fall off the cliff just yet, he's not watching to be able to save us.'_

Audibly growling, Neji soon found Kiba looking down at him head cocked to one side once again. "Problem?" Snapping out of his mind, the Hyuuga let out a sigh. "Just need to pay more attention to what I'd doing, caught my foot on one of the rocks." _'He's so cute when he looks at you like that.' _Accepting the hand up offered to him by the tanned male, the duo stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the water.

"Why don't we see who can go the deepest?" Kiba grinned, Neji almost choking at Ookami's reply. _'Sure. Take you shorts off and I'll go first.'_ A concerned look was directed his way from the other male, a clawed hand placed on his bare back as the Hyuuga began to cough. "You all right?" "Fine, guess I just swallowed a bit of water."

_'I'd rather swallow something else. Probably tastes great too.'_

'So, see who can dive deepest? I'm in." he grinned, finally managing to regain his usual composure. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore the demon inside his body. Especially with the comments she was beginning to make. "Sweet, lets go. On three?" The Inuzuka grinned, obviously excited about the competition he was able to coax out of the Hyuuga. His team mates weren't into it at all, they preferred to just train or swim or do anything without the competitive streak in the tan male coming out.

As both counted down, there was no mistaking the excitement in Kiba's eyes, nor the slight worry in Neji's. Jumping simultaneously, the Hyuuga had a moment to question his inhabiting demon. 'What are you planning?'

_'You'll see soon enough.'_

Worry filled the paler boy for a moment, before adrenalin kicked in, hitting the water with a splash. The Inuzuka had landed at the same time, and both began swimming downwards, Neji slowly beginning to curve his own path towards the dog-nin. 'Oh no...'

_'Oh yes Neji. Lets have a little fun with him.'_

The swirling sensation soon took over, and his pace quickened. Neji watched helplessly from his own eyes as the Inuzuka turned, frowning as the Hyuuga placed a pale hand on his shoulder. 'Please don't.' The Hyuuga mentally begged, knowing already the demon was not likely to pay attention in the least.

Sure enough, Neji watched helplessly as his own arms wrapped around Kiba, and their lips pressed together softly. The tanned male seemed alarmed by the sudden movement, golden eyes wide as he looked at the Hyuuga. _'Dammit, can't keep control!' _

Neji found his body heavy again, and as he attempted to pull away from the other male, he found a hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Kiba had gotten over his own shock, and seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the Hyuuga pressed gently against him. Both males already needing air, the Inuzuka released the paler male and headed for the surface.

Unfortunately, the Hyuuga himself had fallen into surprise and struggled to regain any air he still had. His lungs desperate for air, he breathed in, inhaling a large amount of water as he did so. Attempting to struggle to the surface, he found his movements becoming weaker and his head lighter, Soon, he had no energy left to fight against the water, to fight for the surface where he could gain some air. He remained just floating, suspended in the water for a moment as he took in another lungful of water.

Vaguely he saw a shadow moving down towards him and a rough arm grabbed him, pulling him upwards with a jerk. He felt air around him but had no energy left to breathe it in, nor did he think his lungs could handle anything else in them. "Come on Neji, wake up!" Kiba's frantic voice sounded through his mind, although that seemed to be the last thing he would hear...

Kiba placed his head on the Hyuuga's chest, listening closely for any sign that the older nin was still alive. He heard a faint beating, and knew there wouldn't be much fight left in the boy. Opening his mouth, the Inuzuka quickly tried to revive the older male, only stopping when he finally jerked to a sitting position and coughed up a large amount of water. Helping him to stay upright, the Inuzuka thumped him on the back, making sure he'd cleared his lungs before relaxing.

The incident underneath the water seemed like nothing, forgotten from Kiba's mind and replaced by worry it seemed. Neither boy spoke, and it seemed both Hinata and Shino had heard the worried calls from Kiba, landing either side of the Jounin and Chuunin. Stunned silence greeted them, Neji shocked that something so pathetic had happened, while Kiba was probably shocked something like that could happen to a Jounin like the Hyuuga.

"Neji, what happened?" Hinata asked, dropping to her knees and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hit my foot on something down too deep. Took in some water I guess..." The older Hyuuga lied, looking towards Kiba for some support on the façade. Both had small grazes on their feet, so it was believable enough on it's own. "I came up and waited. When he didn't come up I went back down and...well you can guess the rest."

"...maybe we should go back to the compound so you can rest Neji." the Hyuuga heiress suggested, worry filling her lilac eyes. "I'll be fine, Hinata." Still unsure, but knowing that the older male was more stubborn than he showed, she gave in. "Okay. We'll stay. But take it easy from now on, okay?"

_'Bitch. Like hell I'll do what you tell me.'_

'Shut up. You almost got me killed.'

Shino looked between the two males briefly, knowing there was something else going on that neither was talking about. He let it drop, however, leading Hinata back to the sunny area she'd been relaxing. He'd been sitting nearby, meditating in the sun.

Once he was certain that his team mates were out of sight and earshot, the Inuzuka looked back at the Hyuuga, curious. "What was that about anyway? Under the water you kissed me. Why?" "Why did you return it?" Neji shot back, pale lilac locking with golden yellow. Neither was going to back down, and with Neji still unable to fully move, Kiba easily pinned him. "Tell me why." he growled, leaning low over the other male. Both of them were still soaked, and dressed only in a pair of short each, the Hyuuga knew the demon would say something.

_'He seems about ready to ravage you, think he's fun in bed?' _

'Fuck off already. You've caused me enough problems.'

Concentrating on the male on top of him, Neji watched the other's eyes closely, waiting for a brief moment he could use to get out from under him. It never came...almost like the scenario earlier, only this time Akamaru wasn't there to distract him.

The grip on his hands tightened, almost painfully so, as the Inuzuka leant down close to the Hyuuga's neck, almost nuzzling him as he inhaled the scent. "Get off of me, Inuzuka." he snarled, barely managing to bring his knee into contact with the other male's shin. As if snapped from a trance, he leapt off of the Hyuuga, his eyes wide. "Shit." the tanned male stated, backing away from Neji.

Sitting up, the paler male looked at the younger, confused as to what was going on. Without another word Kiba took off into the words, Neji following him with his byakugan until he moved out of range, appearing to head for the Inuzuka compound. He seemed freaked out about something, whether it was his behaviour or what the Hyuuga himself had done, he didn't know. He did know the Inuzuka had been in a big enough rush to not grab his bag on the way.

_'Well, we'll just have to go and return it now won't we?'_

'Shut up.'

Kiba meanwhile was in a panic, desperate to reach home before he ran into anyone else. Something was...unusual about Neji today, he knew that much. He'd kissed him and then pinned him against the ground. And that scent...There was something so alluring about it...

Shaking his head, the Inuzuka kept on course, darting into the house and his room as fast as possible. Once there, he slid himself down against the wall, panting heavily. Tsume had heard his loud entrance and knocked cautiously on the door to check on her son. "Something wrong, Kiba?" she asked, leaning against the door. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was, and she let out a sigh, opening the door.

Still wet, Kiba was curled up against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees. The older Inuzuka pulled him gently against her, running a hand through his hair. "I was really hoping it wouldn't happen on your birthday, but it has and we'll just have to deal with it. Who was it?" she asked soothingly, trying to calm the distraught boy. She barely heard his reply, but frowned when she understood what he'd said. "Just stay here and relax, you don't need too worry about anything."

Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, Tsume left the room to find Hana and find out how Akamaru was. The large canine was probably anxious to see his partner, and it would do her son good to have the dog by his side at this time. She also needed to talk to her daughter about what Kiba had just told her. 'It's not unusual for a male to pick up other male's scents when in heat, but from what he'd said, it had seemed like it was something more than just a normal scent...

Finally out of his daze, Neji walked over to Hinata and Shino, joining them in the sun. At their questioning looks, he gave a small shrug. "He went to check on Akamaru, they're not usually apart for long amounts of time." Realising that it was true the canine was apart from his partner very rarely, they accepted the explination, although Shino seemed a little suspicious of it. He also offered to take the Inuzuka's bag back to him on his way home, as the Aburame compound was much closer to the Inuzuka's than the Hyuuga's were.

Neji remained silent and focused on meditating for a while, ignoring the sounds around him in favour of relaxing. It didn't last long however, with Ookami deciding it was time for another chat.

_'Why did you have to kick him off? I liked where he was going with things.'_

'Well no one asked you.'

_'Ooh, someone's in a snappy mood. Maybe you should have let the Inuzuka fuck you, would've relieved some of that pent-up frustration you have.'_

'Once again, no one fucking asked you.'

_'Fine. Throw your little temper tantrum. It's not going to change anything in any case, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not.'_

'I'll stick with the not. You're making my life fucking difficult. He's my cousin's team mate and you kissed him and left me to drown!'

_'He saved you, so what's the harm?'_

'What's the harm? Hiashi had ANBU put on my tail after realising you were in my body. What the fuck do you think he'll do if he finds out you can take control of it too?'

_'Throw me a birthday party.'_

'Only if the cake was poisoned.'

_'Oh cheer up. You're stuck with me so get used to it.'_

'How's about I go throw myself on a knife instead? Leave me alone.'

* * *

Tai: Poor Neji. Review please!


	6. Lust

**Tai: **Well, I was hoping to get this up before Christmas as a present to you all. That didn't quite work, but it's only 2 days after Christmas so whats the harm? (or one day if you're in another country to me.) Regardless, the chapter is finished and I'm rather happy with how it turned out. There are warnings for this chapter, and I'll write those just after the disclaimer.

To everyone who is still managing to put up with my slow updates, I thank you for reading, and am happy to inform you this is still not finished, so you have more to look forward to. I will try to get another chapter written before I head back to University, otherwise this 3pages of smut will have to do for now.

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters and other popular recognisable things are property of their respective owners. I'm just using them for other such purposes.

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon, similar smutty scenes and very little plot development. Be warned, if you don't like such things and review to flame, it is your own damned fault for not reading the warning.**

And yes by 'very little plot development' I mean there's next to nothing. Three pages of smut and maybe a paragraph of plot development. Merry Christmas to all you Yaoi fans out there!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lust**

'_Are you over your little 'I'm going to kill myself' thing or are we still on that?'_

'Go away.'

'_Can't; stuck in the same body, remember?'_

'Well can you make things a little less difficult for me? Kiba and I are both ninja and we have to work together.'

Rolling onto his side, the Hyuuga let out a gentle sigh. He'd barely made it through one day without the demon causing him problems. It was just now that an Inuzuka was avoiding him and there was no real reason for it. Save for the kisses and being pinned a time or two. 'Just let me get some sleep.'

'Before you sleep, there's something I should probably tell you…'

'Not now! I'm too tired to deal with more of your nonsense.'

Finally slipping into a gentle slumber, Neji felt relaxed for the first time since his uncle had informed him of the demon living inside of him. It wasn't something a ninja was normally told at any age, unless of course you were Naruto, but that was a different story.

He awoke with a start, feeling someone else in the room with him, eyes watching him almost lustfully. It was a weird feeling for the Hyuuga; knowing someone was there, but unable to see them. He couldn't activate his byakugan, why he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that in the darkness of his room, there was another person watching him.

A feral, possessive growl emitted from the darkness, golden eyes snapping open to look at the Hyuuga. "Kiba?" "Neji." The other greeted, stepping forward into the moonlit part of the room. The tanned male's shirt was already gone, and his usual black pants were replaced by an almost identical pair. Almost; his new pair were leather.

A black leather collar hung almost limply around his neck, and from the gentle padding of his feet on the floor, it was easy to tell that was the entirety of the Inuzuka's clothing. Neji couldn't help but feel somewhat threatened by the male, a feeling that didn't vanish as the younger boy pinned the older to his own bed, fangs already hovering over his neck.

"You know I'd prefer if you didn't keep these blankets between us." Kiba stated, ensuring he had a tight grip on both of the Hyuuga's hands with one of his own before moving the offending cloth. His slitted eyes gazed over the nin's pale form, the dog-nin licking his lips hungrily.

Neji couldn't help but feel exposed, having gone to bed in nothing but a fresh pair of boxers. The day had been warm, and the night still was. Although having the blankets removed was a nice feeling, he'd have preferred Kiba not be there. Without another word, Kiba pressed their lips together fiercely, growling as the Hyuuga tried to squirm.

Pulling back slightly, the tan male sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the pale man's neck, eliciting a strangled moan from the Hyuuga. "Kiba; what are you doing?" Neji questioned, panting lightly. The forceful kiss had stolen away most of his air, and with the harsh bite to the neck he was still fighting to reclaim it.

"Don't tell me you don't want this Neji. You want it as much as I do." The Inuzuka growled, his free hand softly caressing the flesh of the Hyuuga's chest, lower and lower until it hovered just above the hardening length of the older. With another rough kiss, the hand slid past the elastic of his boxers and began to stroke the hardening muscle, extracting gentle moans from the Hyuuga.

The hunger in Kiba's eyes seemed to grow as he continued with his caresses, Neji squirming beneath him, though no longer fighting the urges his body was so inclined to submit to. Another, louder moan from the lilac eyed male seemed to push the tan boy over the edge of his already weakened self-control.

It seemed to be only an instant before the Inuzuka had him up on all fours, both male's clothing removed almost in it's entirety. Only the black collar around Kiba's neck remained, although the Inuzuka was still mentally questioning that. Pressing two fingers against the Hyuuga's lips, the dog-nin's free hand started on removing the collar. "Suck." He growled, smirking as the paler male did as he was told.

Freeing the collar from around his own neck, he removed the fingers from Neji's mouth for a moment, placing the thin material strap around the Hyuuga's neck instead. Allowing the older to return to his task, Kiba's free hand started stroking his already hard member, his mind focused on doing one thing.

Once more removing his fingers from the Hyuuga's mouth, Kiba gently slid one of the digits into Neji's entrance, growling as the Hyuuga tried to move away. Using his free hand to keep the older still, he roughly thrust the second in, widening the Hyuuga's tight entrance. His hips were already rocking to the same motion as his hand, and he soon removed the digits.

Positioning himself at Neji's entrance, he didn't wait for any signal that the older was ready, thrusting his entire length into the Hyuuga at once. Almost as soon as he was in, the inuzuka was already moving, thrusting in and out of the pale boy's body as quickly and roughly as he could, growling possessively each time the Hyuuga tried to pull away.

Neji however was desperate to pull away, until Kiba hit _that_ spot. His back arching, he could almost feel the smirk of the Inuzuka widening as he hit that spot again and again, Neji moaning in pleasure as he did so. A calloused hand wrapped around his length as the tanned male continued, his pace picking up.

The only sounds that echoed in the small room were the gasps, pants and occasional moans from the duo. Neji had taken to biting into the pillows or sheets to stifle his moans, while Kiba''s moans were kept quiet by the Inuzuka biting into the pale flesh before him. The pleasure didn't seem to have a limit, until both males felt it all building up in their hardened cocks. Increasing the pace just that little bit more, Kiba drove both males over the edge, each biting into the nearest thing they could to stifle their cries of release.

Both spent, Kiba pulled out from the Hyuuga's body, taking a moment to look over all the fresh bite marks on the pale flesh. In a few places he'd drawn blood, but for the most part, they'd only bruise. Settling down to sleep next to the Hyuuga, he pulled Neji into a possessive and almost painful hug. As the Hyuuga started to drift off to sleep once more, he heard the Inuzuka snarl under his breath. "You're mine…Neji…"

Sitting bolt upright and sweating, Neji looked around quickly for any sign of the Inuzuka. The small windows were still slightly open, but as slender as he was, Kiba wouldn't fit through them. Checking what he was wearing first and then his back in the mirror, he found no trace that the Inuzuka had actually been there. "What the hell was that?" he muttered, looking at his hands.

'_Kind of what I wanted to warn you about Neji. You see…I'm sort of…in heat…' _Ookami's voice sounded through the silence of his mind. _'That was just a dream. Seems like my body's natural cycle is interfering with your mind, though I'd have to admit I like what your mind was doing.'_

Letting out a groan of annoyance, he slumped back onto his bed. 'I need to get this out of my mind.' He thought, hearing a small sigh from the wolf spirit. _'Why don't you go for a walk, it's helped all the others I've been in before.' _

Deciding he had nothing to lose by going for a walk, the Hyuuga silently agreed, dressing in a light shirt and pants before heading out of the compound. It was the middle of the night, and it wasn't likely anyone else was awake. Well, no one other than the guards around the village, and the ANBU tracking him. Other than that he'd be free to take a walk uninterrupted and peacefully, save for Ookami.

As the cold night air hit his exposed skin, he let out a sigh of relief, the sudden chill managing to quickly relax him. 'Just once around the village outskirts and then I might be able to sleep.'

'It's worked for everyone else so far, and if nothing else it'll be nice to see around the village. It's been a while.'

On the other side of Konoha, an Inuzuka was laying awake, staring at the roof blankly as he attempted for the umpteenth time to empty his mind. However, scenes from earlier in the day wouldn't remove themselves; playing through his mind and bringing up the alluring scent of a certain Hyuuga.

Growling in frustration, he rolled onto one side and closed his eyes tightly, trying once more to will away the images. He succeed; though only in one aspect. The images plaguing him had left, but new ones had taken their place.

Neji was pinned beneath him, already out of breath but pulling the Inuzuka in for yet another kiss anyway. The paler nin's legs were already wrapped firmly around Kiba's waist, holding them together as close as they possibly could. Neji was already rocking into the younger ninja, enticing moans from both male's lips.

Breaking apart briefly, he took a moment to overlook his prize and their situation. Neither of the duo were wearing anything much, just a pair of thin shorts each. Through this it was easy for each male to feel the hardening length of one another's members, the hardened muscles rubbing against one another as Neji rocked his hips.

Moaning softly, Kiba leant down and bit deeply into Neji's neck, lapping moments later at the trickle of blood that arrived. The mere taste of the older male's blood seemed to be enough to drive him to a mental edge, teetering on the edge of it. "Kiba…" The single panted word from the Hyuuga was enough to push him over, pressing their lips firmly together as his hands moved southwards, joining Neji's as they each fumbled with the other's boxers.

A swift bite to his arm snapped him back to reality, an annoyed growl resounding from his side. Glancing over at the white canine, Kiba let out a gentle sigh. "I know you're right, Akamaru. I just need to wait for this to pass and get these thoughts out of my mind." A few more whimpers and barks from the canine made the Inuzuka give in further; he was keeping them both awake with his tossing and turning. "Fine, you win. I'll go for a walk to clear my head."

Pulling on his pants and a shirt, he padded over to the window, listening closely for any sign of another awake within the house. With no audible sounds detectable to the Inuzuka, Kiba cast another brief glance to his canine companion before slipping outside into the cool night air. It helped to calm the raging instincts that seemed to be ruling his mind for the moment, but the tanned male had a bad feeling it wouldn't last for long.

'I'll just go for a quick walk through the forest; it shouldn't take too long to get him out of my mind.' Kiba thought, bounding off in the direction of the forest. Halfway through, he realised he was nearing the Hyuuga compound, although the alluring scent that'd captivated him so wasn't detectable. Instead there was a faint trail of it, leading away from the Hyuuga compound.

'It wouldn't hurt just to see where he's gone, would it?' the Inuzuka thought curiously, already changing his direction to follow the Hyuuga. It wasn't long before the ebony haired male was in view, Kiba dropping to land in front of him. Neji was clearly tired, jumping slightly at the sight of the other. Neither said a word as both men had similar thoughts darting through their minds. Innocent enough dreams resurfacing at the sight of one another.

'_Think the puppy wants to play, Neji-kun?'_

'No, we're getting out of here.' The Hyuuga thought stubbornly; annoyed when he was unable to move from the spot. _'I think the puppy wants to play. Lets stay and see what he does.'_

With his control gone, Neji could do little except sit and watch from his own mind as the Inuzuka drew closer. "What was with that kiss earlier?" Kiba questioned, closing the gap between them to such a minimum that the Hyuuga could almost feel his breath. "Which one? The one I gave you, or the one you gave me?" Ookami asked playfully, Neji still fighting to regain control. "Mine was out of curiousity."

'There's something different about him.' Kiba thought, eyes narrowing onto the Hyuuga. "Curiosity doesn't give such a forceful kiss." Eye to eye with the younger male, Ookami couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

'_Lets see how he reacts to this one then.' _

'Don't you dare!'

'Too late.'

Neji's arms wrapping around the Inuzuka, Ookami pulled the tanned male into another kiss, licking lightly at Kiba's lower lip. Still somewhat stunned by the action, it took a gentle nip from the older male before the younger finally responded, his own arms wrapping around the Hyuuga's slender form.

Soon enough the kiss became deeper, the Inuzuka's tongue slipping between the lips of the Hyuuga, wrestling Neji's for dominance. _'There are so many things I've missed in the last hundred years, but of all of them this would be the greatest.'_

'I just wish you'd stop doing it in my body!'

'Tough shit sweetheart. I can give you back control right now if you really want it. I think our little puppy is a bit far past hearing the word 'no' when it comes to this.'

Breaking apart from a lack of air, it seemed the demon was most definitely right as Kiba continued to trail kisses and soft bites down the pale flesh of Neji's neck. Hands running down the Jounin's back and slipping up underneath his shirt, Kiba pulled the Hyuuga into another fierce kiss, Ookami holding tightly to the Inuzuka.

'_Dammit; why so soon?' _Ookami questioned, as she lost control of their shared body, leaving Neji in the Inuzuka's arms. Breaking the kiss, Neji was left panting for breath as Kiba continued to kiss his way down the Hyuuga's neck. It wasn't long before his clawed hands began to slide the pale man's shirt off, snapping the breathless Hyuuga back to reality.

Grabbing the hands of the younger, Neji attempted to stop the tanned male's ministrations. Letting out a low growl, the Inuzuka freed his own hands before pinning the Hyuuga to the nearest tree. "Kiba…stop…" the lilac eyed male panted, earning himself another growl from the male. "I'm through with stopping." He replied, pressing the older into another kiss.

'_Oh now this is fun. I think our pet is in heat, neh Neji-kun?' _Ookmai purred, making Neji's eyes widen. He'd heard what happened with Inuzuka's in heat, especially ones without mates.

'I need to get out of here.'

With only his legs free, Neji did the only thing he could think of to get himself free. Lashing out as hard as he could, his knee connected with Kiba's groin, causing the younger male to let out a howl of pain and release the older.

Sensing it would be his only chance to escape, the Hyuuga took it as he took off towards the Hyuuga compound. His mind racing back to when Hinata had explained the occurrence to him. 'This is bad; he should know that he needs to stay away if I'm who he's after.'

'I was hoping you didn't know what happened when Inuzuka's were in heat. They're great fun, although it is a little rough the first time.'

'Oh so you have on objections to being held down and raped by him?'

'Nope. Sounds like a fun game to me.'

Activating his byakugan, Neji focused on the Inuzuka behind him. It seemed he was already up and running after the Hyuuga, a lust in his eyes that didn't seem like it'd go away. 'Thanks a lot; now I'm screwed if he manages to catch me.'

'_Quite literally too.'_

_

* * *

_**Tai: **Okay so that was almost three lemons, but I restrained myself. Why I'm not entirely sure, I'm almost certain there's readers out there cursing me for not making it a three lemon chapter. But if I did that, what would I have left for next chapter? Next morning hormone hangover for Kiba?

Review and you'll get more~


	7. Instinct

**Tai: **Right, I know you'll all kill me if I make this starting note too long, but I kinda need to. After this chapter, I'm a little stuck on where to go with things. I mean, there's only so much more I can do without getting the characters completely OC, but if that's fine with everyone then let me know.

Otherwise I will need a couple of suggestions as to where to go with this. However, without any further adew, I present to you, chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the sort.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Instinct**

Racing away from the Inuzuka behind him, Neji took little notice of where he was going. His mind was solely focused on avoiding the tanned male hot on his heels, though the Hyuuga knew it was almost pointless; the Inuzuka was much faster than he was. Eventually he'd catch up and get what he wanted from the paler male, whether Neji wanted to or not. Darting quickly to his left, he found Kiba almost instantly closer, having waited for the older to try and turn to shorten the distance that much more.

Unable to find an out soon enough, he was soon tackled mid-air by Kiba, landing roughly on the ground. Opening his eyes, he found the Inuzuka's feral golden orbs staring back into his own pale lilac ones, no glimpse of control visible in the light yellow ones. "Kiba! Get off of – " the Hyuuga failed to finish his complaint as a bruising kiss was forced against his lips, Kiba's clawed hands scratching their way underneath the Hyuuga's light shirt.

Struggling for freedom, Neji found his lungs screaming for air. He'd had no time to regain his breath after being knocked from the air, and he was fast becoming dizzy. Kiba barely noticed, however he did pull away from the older nin, if only to rip off Neji's shirt and remove his own. An instant later the Inuzuka's lips and teeth were making their way down the pale flesh of the Hyuuga's neck. Neji continued his futile attempts to escape from the situation, even as Kiba nipped at the exposed nipples.

Kiba's clawed hands continued on downward and began to tug fiercely on the last piece of cloth covering Neji's otherwise naked form, long white scratches being left on the flesh. With the Hyuuga still struggling the Inuzuka dug his claws deep into Neji's hips drawing blood.

"Kiba, stop this!" Neji snarled, earning a growl from the Inuzuka. Lashing out as much as he could, the ebony haired male managed to land a single blow to the Inuzuka's ribs, temporarily winding him. Letting out a loud growl, he backhanded the Hyuuga, stunning him briefly. A deep bite to his neck made the lilac eyed male cry out in pain, Kiba not stopping until he broke the skin. "Fight me again and you will be sorry." He snarled, roughly stripping off the other male's pants and boxers.

Hungrily licking his lips, Kiba forced the Hyuuga face down into the dirt, nails digging into the soft flesh. "Now stay still." The Inuzuka growled, releasing Neji from his grip briefly to remove the last of his own clothing. Sensing his last chance to find freedom and escape away from the instinct fuelled Inuzuka, Neji began to worm away from the younger male, pulling himself along using only his arms.

His head was soon slammed into the ground, followed by another loud snarl. "I told you to stay still." Grabbing a handful of the older male's hair he slammed the boy's head into the ground again, earning a groan of pain from the male. The Hyuuga was soon too pained and dizzy to fight back further, and as the Inuzuka's claws dug into his hips, dragging him back and up onto his knees.

With no futher warning Kiba thrust his entire length into the Hyuuga's tight entrance, causing the male to howl in pain. The Inuzuka paid no mind to Neji's pain as he thrust roughly in and out of the tight body, blood dripping from the ripped flesh. Gripping tightly onto his shoulders, Kiba forced him back with each movement, moaning happily at the feeling. Becoming rougher with each thrust, he ignored the Hyuuga's reactions; his own the only ones that he cared for.

Neji's body seemed to be betraying him, despite the tears pouring down his cheeks he was moaning along with the instinct driven Inuzuka pounding into him. Hand moving shakily to his own hardened length, he began stroking himself in time with the rough thrusts for several moments. Soon Kiba's thrusts became more wild and hard as he neared his climax, growling and snarling as Neji tried to move even slightly in a different direction.

With a loud, long howl the Inuzuka finally reached his release, hot seed filling the Hyuuga's body as he too reached his climax. Panting heavily, Neji collapsed onto the ground, his body exhausted from the ordeal. Unfortunately for the tired ebony haired male Kiba wasn't finished yet as lips and fangs seemed to traverse every part of the pale flesh, despite the Hyuuga's whimpers of protest.

'Ookami, aren't you going to help?' the Hyuuga thought dizzily, trying to hold on to the last remains of his consciousness.

'_Why? I have to admit I really enjoyed that, although I'm a little confused as to what he's looking for now.' _She replied, ignoring the annoyed mental sigh she received from Neji

A gentle, whimpered moan escaped the Hyuuga as the Inuzuka's teeth grazed over a particularly sensitive part of Neji's neck. Attention turning fully to the spot, Kiba started happily licking and gently nipping at the soft flesh, enjoying the sounds it elicited from the older boy.

'If he bites us then he'll have control over us.' Neji mentally yelled, something that seemed to scare the wolf spirit.

'_How much control?_' she asked, the Hyuuga almost able to feel Ookami pacing his mind.

'I don't know..' Without warning the fangs sunk deeply into the soft spot causing the Hyuuga to cry out in pain, weakly attempting to fight against the grip Kiba had on him.

"_Hurry up and get free! If he marks us…"_

'I think it's a bit late…'

He felt the blood begin to trickle down his neck even as the Inuzuka's fangs sunk deeper into his neck. When it seemed they could go no deeper the unmistakeable feel of flowing chakra surfaced in his neck. Having someone else's chakra forced into your body, Neji knew, was a painful experience; it was one of the things that made the Hyuuga techniques so effective.

After several moments Kiba released him, dropping to lie behind the older ninja. Wrapping an arm firmly around the Hyuuga's waist, he kept Neji in place as the Inuzuka soon drifted off to sleep, Neji forced to follow suit due to the sheer exhaustion he was suffering.

When Kiba awoke his head seemed to be throbbing uncontrollably and painfully, the Inuzuka almost completely unable to remember anything from the night before. 'What happened last night? Did I go out drinking?' he thought with confusion, struggling to open his eyes against the brightness of the sun. Something seemed to squirm against his arm, the tanned male letting out a small groan of discomfort. It was that small movement that alerted Kiba to two important facts; firstly he wasn't alone.

Secondly, and almost most importantly, he was naked. With no memory of last night, his mind jumped to the worst conclusion it could; he'd lost control and marked himself a mate. Panicked, he pulled away and grabbed his clothes, yanking them on in a hurry. He couldn't bare to turn around and see who it was, those his subconscious seemed to be yelling in his mind who it was. 'I have to get home; I have to get home!'

Darting off into the bushes, Kiba took the slightest glance backward to his forced lover, letting out a small sigh. "I'm sorry…Neji…" Fleeing towards the Inuzuka compound, he hoped there was something that could be done to help the situation. 'Mom will know what to do.'

Hurried footsteps seemed to be thundering their way through the entirety of the house, startling a young pale-eyed girl from her light slumber. Sitting upright, she activated her bloodline trait and looked around the house, frowning at the number of ninja that seemed to be tearing the whole compound apart. Slipping from her room, Hinata headed to find her father, jumping slightly as several ANBU officers darted past her in the opposite direction.

"Father, what's going on?" she asked sleepily, unable to ignore the worried look on the clan leader's face. "Neji's gone; the guards thought he was asleep for the night and went to grab a few hours themselves. When they returned he was gone; they're not sure where." Hiashi explained, rubbing his temples lightly. "I doubt he knew they weren't watching and might've just gone for a walk, but…" "They can't find him at all?" she finished, earning a stiff nod from the older Hyuuga.

"He's nowhere in the compound." A heavily armoured ninja stated, wolf-like mask covering his face. It was standard ANBU attire, although slightly different to the rest. "We'll need the rest of the clan to stay here while we search the village. He's definitely still within the walls; we've received no reports of him trying to leave the village." "Very well, find him and bring him home." Hiashi stated, earning a stiff bow from the ANBU officer.

An instant later the entire squad was gone, though several members of the Hyuuga branch soon brought back the overwhelming presence the Black-Ops squad had brought. "What's going on Hiashi-sama?" "Everyone needs to stay within the walls of the compound; Neji's gone missing and they need to try and track him down."

A pounding feeling within his mind didn't cease as the Hyuuga awoke, though more pain seemed to wrack it's way through his body as he attempted to move even slightly. A small whisper met his ears, though he could barely hear anything; the thudding blocking out all noise possible. 'Do you feel dizzy too, Ookami?'

"_More than dizzy; it feels like our head is going to split open."_ She replied, letting out a canine-like whimper. Neji tended to forget occasionally that she was still a wolf spirit, so it was only normal for her to make such sounds, if only mentally.

Shaking his head roughly, he sat upright and let out a howl of pain, moving to lie on one side. "Right, Kiba…" his hand subconsciously moved to the mark on his neck, a deep red and blackened patch of skin that stood out starkly on the pale flesh. 'I can't believe he did that. I know he didn't mean to but…'

"There's nothing we can do now is there? I thought your uncle was meant to have those useless ANBU officers following us."

'I thought they were; but they wouldn't just sit back and let that happen.'

"I suppose we should just get dressed and head back to the Hyuuga compound then."

Nodding, though Ookami couldn't see it, he scrambled to get his clothes and pulled them on quickly. It took a moment for the Hyuuga to stand up, and as he started to limp towards the compound he couldn't help but want the night before to have not happened. 'But it did happen and nothing's going to change that.'

As he reached the gates of the Hyuuga compound, Neji found himself quickly pinned to the ground and let out a cry of pain, wincing slightly as he was slammed against it. "Where have you been? You should know better than to evade the ANBU squad." One snarled, standing over the lilac-eyed male. "I wasn't trying to evade anyone; I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I thought you were still following me." Neji stated weakly, wincing as they dragged him to stand up.

"So why didn't you return once your walk was finished. You should've been in your room before sunrise." The captain stated, his impassive masked face staring back at the Hyuuga.

"_Can we kill them please? Although I would like to know how you're going to explain this away."_

"I got tired before I noticed and fell out of a tree." Neji lied, staring up at the officer. "Fell asleep on the ground before I realised it." After a few more moments of scrutiny they released him and dispersed, the captain waiting a moment longer before following. "Check they're following before going out next time; with that demon inside you we can't take any chances."

Left alone in front of the compound, Neji limped his way inside, mind screaming for a hot shower to burn away the feelings of the night before. He felt used and filthy, something that disgusted him to his deepest core.

"I don't think we'll ever feel completely clean after all of that; I liked the idea, but it's not as nice in practice."

Ignoring the wolf and the prying questions of his cousin as he headed for the bathroom to clean up, Neji wondered just what could happen now. Kiba had marked him, they were mates; whether the two males wanted to be mates or not. As the room began to slowly fill with steam, Neji slid off his light clothing and looked his reflection over.

Scratches and scrapes seemed to cover his body, all appearing to lead to the bite on his neck. Dried blood seemed to cover the details of the mark, something the Hyuuga was glad of. Stepping under the boiling spray, he winced slightly as the water hit the marks along his body. Fresh blood began to seep from most wounds, Neji closing his eyes as he looked up into the spray. 'How do I explain this to Hiashi-sama? Or anyone for that matter?'

"I thought I made it clear you needed to stay away from him!" Tsume roared, Golden eyes fixed on her son. He stayed there, head bowed sadly toward his feet as the older Inuzuka yelled at him. He'd explained things to his mother and sister, only for the older of the duo to hit him before beginning to yell. Their dogs, Akamaru included, were standing just behind the two women in silence.

"I tried mother. I went for a walk to clear my head and he was out…I just…lost control…" the tanned boy muttered, the viscous gazes of his mother and sister boring into him. "I told you this would happen! I told you to stay away because you'd lose control! Stupid boy, now we'll have to try and explain this to the Hyuugas!" Her anger seemed to subside some, dropping to hug her son. "I should've done more to keep you in." she mumbled, running a clawed hand through his scruffy brown hair.

"I'm sorry mother; I tried, I truly did." Kiba muttered back, tears pouring down the red markings on his face as he leant against her. He soon felt Hana's warm embrace joining Tsume's, trying to comfort the distraught boy. Even the canines were worried as they gathered around the family to offer their own comfort to the distressed boy. "We'll figure this out Kiba; I promise."

The Inuzuka heir had little idea of anything else, confusion and sadness reigning control over his mind. Unfortunately his emotions were transferring to his new mate also, something that, if Kiba had known about, would've undoubtedly stressed him further.

Stepping out from beneath the spray, Neji took another look at his reflection. With the grime of the night cleaned off, it was much easier to see what had happened between he and Kiba. The bruised mark on his neck was full of detail – no trace of blood remained around the wound but instead red marks lay where the Inuzuka's teeth had sunk in. Every detail of the tanned male's teeth was visible on his pale flesh.

On each hip a set of five red scratches of dried blood remained where the Inuzuka had dug in his claws to hold him still, and the limp he was left with was more than noticeable. The pain that had wracked his body when he'd awoken had dulled to a small throb throughout his limbs; something he figured could be fixed with painkillers.

A wave of anguish washed through his body, a feeling he wished desperately would go away. He had no clue what was causing it, the emotion appearing like a ghost from nothing in his mind.

"_What is that? Where's it coming from?" _Ookami all but howled to him, her whimpers starting to fill his mind along with the phantom sensation.

'I don't know, but it's painful.' Neji whined mentally, letting out a barely audible cry. The feeling didn't lessen any as he struggled to get dried and dressed, desperate for the solitude of his room. Without warning tears began to fall, the Hyuuga prodigy unable to choke them back any longer. 'What's happening to me?' he thought desperately, leaning against the bathroom door as he began to sob. "I can't…can't control this…" the Hyuuga whined, hugging himself tightly and allowing his nails to dig into his pale arms. "I just want it to stop…"

* * *

**Tai: **Well that was fun; read, review and leave me some ideas!


	8. Explanations

Tai: Well, apologies to anyone still reading for how long it took me to get another chapter up;but university does tend to make me busy. If you're wondering how I managed to get this one up, I'm currently on a forced break from university due to unforseen and unpredictable circumstances. On the bright side it does mean I get to update most of my stories and write more chapters for things, so be happy on that one.

There's...not a lot of anything interesting in this chapter, a bit of plot development, little bit of random back story, random pervertedness, and...well not a lot of yaoi really. Next chapter will return to all the yaoi goodness you've been expecting for this story, and of course the perverted randomness you've come to expect from Ookami. If you have any suggestions for me (and I'll ask again at the end of the chapter) review and let me know.

Apologies for this not being as long as I wanted, but I'm not really a fan of doing huge time skips or anything. I also apologise for any randomness that may be occurring with the story at the moment, such as the end going all into italics (if it still has). I noticed it after I uploaded and have no clue whats going on; I assure you it's not meant to look like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Neji or much of anything really.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Explanations **

"Neji? What's wrong? Neji open the door!" the concerned voice of the older Hyuuga seemed further away then was physically possible, as Neji lay curled against the door, whimpering in pain as he continued to cry. Hiashi continued to pound on the door, desperate to get a response from the young man, though in getting none he was beginning to panic. "You – get Tsunade-sama, now!" the clan leader barked, his pounding on the door not ceasing. "Neji!" 

"_Make it stop!" _Ookami howled, mentally clawing at her head.

'You think I'm enjoying this? I don't even know what's causing it!' Neji mentally yelled at the demon, clutching his head until his nails dug into the pale skin. The wave emotions from seemingly nowhere were suffocating; the Hyuuga prodigy reduced to openly crying as he curled up against the bathroom door. Hiashi's yelling seemed too far away to do anything helpful, ironic considering they were in the one place his uncle's word was law. 

Letting out a growl, Hiashi waited for the Hokage to arrive; he needed to ensure his nephew was okay but the only way to do that was to get into the bathroom. Getting into the bathroom was impossible with the boy curled against the door in a ball of despair, meaning the door had to be destroyed. Destroying things inside generally ended up with someone hurt, hence calling the best medic ninja in the village.

"Hiashi, what's going on?" the blonde woman questioned, concern clearly visible in the amber eyes. "Where's Neji?" A howl of misery erupted from the bathroom, making the woman's eyes widen significantly.

"In there; I'm sure ANBU told you he went for a walk last night, still believing they were following him, and they effectively lost him for a few hours. He got back, came up to have a shower and then this started; he sounds miserable and won't answer anyone." The clan leader stated, moving back from the door. "He's leaning against the door so we can't open it, though from what I can hear it's not intentional."

As expected the woman quickly removed the obstacle before them; breaking through the top half of the door and allowing them access to the Hyuuga prodigy. He remained still, clad only in a towel as he whined and whimpered, curled against the remaining part of the door. "Neji, what's wrong?" Hiashi asked quickly, unable to ignore the boy's shivering.

His pale eyes fell onto the bruise on the boy's neck, partially covered by his long dark hair. Brushing the strands away he frowned as the full mark was revealed. It took him a moment to realise why he recognised it, before his head snapped upright and he turned back to the hallway, inwardly glad to see a branch Hyuuga nearby.

"Go and get the leader of those damned mutts!" Hiashi snarled, picking the boy up. "They better have a good fucking explanation for this!" Watching as several branch members scurried to complete the task before the clan leader became any angrier, he began carrying the whimpering boy to his bedroom, deciding it would be best if the young Hyuuga could be comfortable at least in body.

The blonde woman followed silently, unsure as to what had the Hyuuga so furious, though she finally found out as he placed the boy down, allowing her to see the mark on his neck. 'Oh gods…' Sitting at the edge of the bed she started checking him for other injuries and began healing them swiftly, well aware of the glare she was receiving from the Hyuuga Clan Leader. Finishing the task, she searched her pockets for a strong sedative and administered some to the whimpering teen, sending him quickly to a deep sleep.

Motioning for the older Hyuuga to remain quiet, she followed him from the room and down the hall a short way, glad he could contain his fury long enough to get away from the boy. "I want those ANBU officers prosecuted for abandoning their post!" he growled, glad to see the look of agreement in the woman's eyes. "If they'd been watching him this wouldn't have happened!"

"I'll take care of it after your meeting with the Inzukuas." She replied calmly, inwardly yelling and deciding a punishment for the ANBU members responsible. "I'm aware that it's a clan matter, however for the party responsible to have caught Neji they must've been a ninja, which makes it my business also."

"Fine." Leading the Hokage to one of the meeting rooms well away from Neji's room, barking orders at branch members of the family as he passed to ensure the Inuzuka's would be lead to the correct room.

"Father! Father!" Hinata called, running over to the older male. "Why are Kiba and his mother being brought here? What's going on?" she asked quickly, dropping into step beside her father. "Has something happened?"

"Not now Hinata." The male stated dismissively, continuing on to their destination. "I'll explain it to you later, but for now there are more important things I need to do." His daughter forgotten for the time being they entered one of the meeting rooms, the clan leader glad to see the branch members had set the room up quickly after being given their orders.

Tsunade opting for the seat at the head of the table, she watched as Hiashi sat on the side facing toward the door, allowing him full view of the room. She let out a small sigh, rubbing her temples. "So Kiba is the one responsible for that mark? I'm surprised he caught Neji, but more surprised that his mother didn't have him locked up for his first heat." The blonde woman stated, earning a grunt of agreement from the Hyuuga.

"I wouldn't have thought he'd be let out much at all during that sort of time unless he was able to control himself. It's irresponsible and now Neji has to pay the price for not keeping that boy on a leash!" he growled, allowing silence to take the room. They didn't have long to wait before the Inuzuka duo turned up, they boy's eyes still red.

The group sat in silence for several moments; Tsume's not once leaving Hiashi as both sat contemplating the best way to start their meeting. "I'm assuming you know why I asked for you to come here, Tsume?"

"Because of the incident last night between Kiba and Neji?" she growled, though it surprised Tsunade when Kiba didn't flinch at the mention of the incident. Though it was clear he was upset, the boy seemed…overly tame for an Inuzuka. Noticing the Hokage's confusion at his lack of presence, his mother let out a sigh.

"I'm guessing you sedated Neji, Tsunade-sama?" the feral looking woman questioned, receiving a nod from the blonde woman. "The mark on Neji's neck binds the two of them together; what one feels the other feels. Neji has been sedated and is overly relaxed, a feeling that has thankfully been passed through that bond to Kiba."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, although she was still somewhat confused about the bond they were talking about. It appeared that there were several things about the dog-like clan that the Hokage didn't need to know about, otherwise she almost certainly have understood.

"As you can imagine Tsume, I'd like an explanation as to why that boy wasn't locked up while experiencing his first heat." Hiashi stated, managing to keep his temper in check with the woman present. The last thing he needed was for the conversation to degrade to yelling at the start.

"He wasn't in heat when we all went to bed; as you're well aware it doesn't always start at a convenient time for the rest of us. He's explained to me that he was having trouble sleeping and went for a walk; it either started after we'd all fallen asleep or while he was out for his walk." She bit back a growl, but the noise escaped anyway. "Regardless, it's unlawful for any of us to be chained up early simply because we're due to devolve into nothing more than instinctual creatures."

"As fond of the idea of solely blaming your boy for this incident, there is something you should know." Hiashi stated; Tsume's attention fully focused on the Hyuuga. "As the boys are now bonded, it is only fair that you be told of it.

"Neji is the current vessel for a demon that has plagued our clan since we got these eyes, mainly because these eyes once belonged to that demon, but that history lesson can wait a while I believe. As you can imagine, this demon isn't particularly fond of the clan, and has attempted to wipe us out in the past. After the first appearance of this demon, we began placing the seal on the forehead of all branch members, as it has yet to infiltrate the main branch.

"Normally once the demon is detected, the clan member is killed to prevent a massacre, and this has tended to work fairly well. However, it appears the demon has learnt this and manages to keep itself hidden until the vessel has reached Neji's age, making it much more difficult to destroy. If it regains enough strength it is able to break the clan seal, which makes our task all the more difficult.

"Personally I am hoping that Neji will be able to…control the demon, and trust that he will fulfil his duty to protect the main branch, even if it costs his own life." Hiashi quietened for a moment, allowing the information to sink in for the Inuzuka. It was similar to what he'd told Tsunade, though a few details had been skimmed over.

"So your nephew is currently housing a demon that wants to kill your clan, and you want to kill him? I fail to see how that prevents you from fully blaming Kiba." Tsume stated impatiently, growling slightly. "Though I hope you understand killing Neji will kill my boy, and I won't allow that!"

Sighing, the Hyuuga leader continued. "For the protection of the village and our clan, ANBU have been following my nephew. However, last night, believing him to be sound asleep, they abandoned their post to get some rest themselves. Whether he'd been having trouble getting to sleep or for some other reason, I'm not sure, but Neji left, unaware that ANBU were no longer following him."

"The ANBU officers involved will be punished for leaving their post; if they had followed their orders correctly this incident would never have happened." Tsunade stated, her way of apologising to the Inuzuka.

"I see. So basically, if those ANBU officers had done their job correctly I wouldn't have needed to chain up my son." Tsume growled, her eyes narrowing on the Hokage. A whimper from Kiba seemed to calm the woman's rage, her attention turning to her son almost instantly.

The boy shook his head drowsily, as if attempting to clear the fuzziness from it.

Back in the main house Neji let out a small moan as he awoke, feeling rather groggy due to the remaining sedative in his system. Disoriented and confused, he sat upright and a feeling of nausea overtook him and he lurched forward, leaning over the rubbish bin just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into it.

"_Nice, I'm sure that's one of the most attractive things you've ever done."_

'Yup, right under being raped by an Inuzuka.' Neji replied, vomiting again.

"_Personally I found that rather hot and enjoyable; would've been better if you'd moaned for him more." _Ookami sighed, mentally drooling at the image. _"Though if my memories are correct regarding that new mark on our neck, you're the only one that Inuzuka will be mounting from now on."_

'Like I need any more help being sick right now.' His hand, however, had moved to the mark on his neck, tracing a finger over it gently. A wave of calm swept through him, somehow removing the nausea and sickening thoughts.

"_Oh wow, that feels incredible, so good…" _

Neji was sure that, if she could, Ookami would be purring at the feeling, though he did have to agree that it felt wonderful. He moved his hand away from the mark and sat enjoying the feeling for a moment before it disappeared, causing the wolf to complain.

"_Oh come on, it was just getting good and then it stopped!" _she whined, making Neji blink slightly.

'Do you think it was Kiba causing that feeling out of guilt or something?'

"_Who knows who cares; do it again and see if it comes back!"  
_

Kiba meanwhile was clearly still semi-drugged, but his attitude had definitely lightened for a moment as he felt Neji's gentle touch, his reaction not unlike that of a dog getting that unreachable itch scratched. He let out a whine as it stopped, though the feeling soon returned and he was satisfied.

The rooms other occupants however were completely confused, though it took Tsume's growl to snap them back to the conversation. "So what punishment are you planning for those good for nothing ANBU officers?"

"I'm still deciding; as your clans are, inevitably, going to be spending a lot of time trying to sort out what will happen with Neji and Kiba, I see no reason as to why you cannot start your discussions now. In the mean time I will come up with a fitting punishment for these ANBU officers responsible." Standing, the blonde woman moved to leave.

"I expect both of us will be given notice of when the punishment is to be carried out so we can bear witness to it?" Hiashi stated more than questioned, as Tsunade reached the door.

"Of course." Stepping out, she let out a small sigh as she shut the door behind her.

"I forget Hiashi, how much do actually know about that mating mark?" Tsume pondered, glancing over at her soon who definitely appeared plenty happy for the moment. Not to mention in a world all his own.

"Just the bare minimum I believe; you told me it bonds them together forever, the Inuzuka will never be attracted to another individual, if one dies the other dies and…that was about the limit. I believe you told me all that when you were dating my younger brother." Hiashi smiled, clearly recalling some fond memory.

"I would hardly call what we did dating. But oh, Hizashi... He was an incredible lover; if only you'd let me bite him when I was Kiba's age, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" Tsume sighed, her mind wandering back to a time when she was much younger.

"Yes, but then you'd both have been dead long ago by the hands of the clan elders for ignoring their demands that you two keep away from each other. And then I'd be dead by the hands of the cloud village due to my brother being dead and buried already." Hiashi growled, rolling his eyes. "And we're off topic."

"Ah, quite." Bringing her mind to less pleasant but more relevant thoughts, the Inuzuka leader let out a sigh. "Well, let's see. The mark prevents Kiba and Neji from using chakra on one another, ensures that neither can be sexually pleased by another, the two of them will die together…oh and Kiba will be forever dominant over Neji."

The Hyuuga leader frowned at the woman, unsure if he'd heard her correctly on the last point. "Dominant? How dominant?"

Tsume started at the question, thinking about the answer. "Well, within reasonable boundaries I suppose. If it goes against Neji's very nature then he won't be forced to obey, but otherwise I believe he'll be forced to do as ordered by Kiba. You seem more interested in that than necessary Hiashi, just what are you thinking?"

"Neji and the demon share a body, which theoretically means they share all the burdens of it, including that mating mark. It may be that Kiba is able to control Neji, even if the demon takes over, simply because the demon was present when he was marked." Hiashi stated, somewhat surprising himself at the idea.

Tsume sighed, looking over at Kiba. "Let's hope we don't have to find out in a trial-by-fire situation."

"_Oh yea, that's the spot! Yes yes yes! Oh baby, don't stop!"_

'Remind me to never let you take over my body if Kiba wants sex. You'll let the whole village know.' Neji mentally growled, though he wouldn't admit to the wolf he wasn't far off moaning himself. The feeling was indescribable, and so the Hyuuga prodigy was lying back down on his bed, one hand gently massaging the mark on his neck.

"_Oh I know you'll be a screamer too when you get to enjoying it…oh yes…" _Ookami stated between her sounds of enjoyment, making Neji sigh.

Finally deciding that he was as relaxed and happy as he could be for the time being, the Hyuuga prodigy removed his hand from the mark, closing his eyes. Ookami began whining like a spoilt puppy as the sensation disappeared, making the lilac eyed male laugh inwardly. 'I think we've had enough of that for one day, thank you.'

"_Oh but Neji, the Inuzuka was making you feel so good; why let him stop?"_

'Because I think you've had enough you horny wolf.'

"_Hey I'm not the one who got a hard-on from that."_

Neji went bright red at the comment, pulling a blanket over to cover himself. '…shut up...' the towel he'd managed to grab before being rescued from the bathroom was no longer doing much to cover his nakedness.

"I should get him home; I'm not sure if he's actually gotten any sleep recently." Tsume sighed, walking over to her son. "Also, I'm sure you have some Hyuugas in the ANBU squad, much like I have some Inuzukas who have become part of it. If you hear anything about the punishment from your lot I expect you to tell me."

"The same goes for you, Tsume." Hiashi stated, walking over to the door. "We'll need to have a talk later about what will be happening with Neji and Kiba's futures."

"Of course, though I'm sure you're well aware Neji will be joining the Inuzuka clan; Kiba is the heir of our clan after all, and that mating mark on your nephew's neck means that, regardless of the fact they're both men, they will have children." Tsume stated, pulling her son up and toward the door.

Hiashi shuddered at the thought; his only nephew becoming a mother wasn't something he wanted to know about. "All the things that could've prevented this and not one of them occurred; what are the odds?"

The Inuzuka let out a bark-like laugh as she led her son from the room. "I thought you Hyuugas were more inclined to believe in fate and everything happening for a reason?"

* * *

Tai: Review and let me know someone's still reading; I'll start work on another chapter soon enough. Also if you have questions, opinions, requests or ideas of things I could include review and left me know ^^


	9. Attraction

Tai: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear me~ Happy birthday to me!

Yes I'm weird, but if you're only just realising that then you need your head checked, neh? Anyway, 14th of March in NZ, so it's my birthday (yay!) and...damn I'm old. 20? I started writing this when I was like...17 or 16 or something. Thats a little sad; sorry it's taken me so long get close to finishing it. Ah well, two chapters so close to one another should be a nice present for all of you!

Anyways, quick apology for something that's not in the chapter; I was intending to put a nice little lemon in here but I found a good point to end it at before the lemon came along. However, next chapter is much long and definitely includes a lmeon; not sure when I'll post it up. Probably when I'm finished writing chapter 11 :P

Disclaimer: Despite it being my birthday I still doesn't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Attraction**

Kiba followed his mother home in a semi-drugged but happy state, dawdling behind her as they headed out of the Hyuuga compound. He stopped suddenly at the gate to the compound and sniffed the air briefly, looking back toward the main house more alert than he had been a moment ago. 'Neji's awake…he was doing that consciously…and I think he got turned on by the feelings I was sending back…'

"Kiba lets go; I have things to discuss with the clan elders." Tsume growled, grabbing the boy's arm. The teen let out his own growl at the touch and tried to rip his arm free, attention not leaving the Hyuuga main house. 'Ah, so _that's _what was making him so happy earlier. This is going to be very problematic...'

The two Inuzukas began snarling at one another, the older attempting to drag the younger back to their clan compound, the younger attempting to escape back into the Hyuuga compound. "Kiba, we need to go, now!" the woman snarled, snaring both of the teen's wrists.

His response was only a low growl as he attempted to pull free of his mother's claws, inwardly sending his desires through their bond to Neji. He hoped that, on some level, the Hyuuga wanted him as well. Continuing to try and pull free, the Inuzuka male let out a growl and spun suddenly, charging into his mother.

Surprised by the change in movements Tsume was knocked backward, releasing the boy so she could keep her own balance. It seemed that had been the boys plan as he soon darted off into the Hyuuga compound, ignoring the calls of his mother.

"_Aww, I think our new lover is horny." _Ookami smiled, making the Hyuuga sit upright suddenly.

'What makes you say that?' Neji frowned, holding onto the blanket as he moved over to his window.

"_Oh come on, don't tell me you can't _feel_ that. Those waves of desire and promises of pleasure that feel like they're coming from nowhere. I'd bet my very existence that Kiba's the source of them." _The wolf sighed, a tingle going through Neji's forehead.

'Strange, I thought you were causing them. I'm not entirely sure I want to see him right now though.'

"_I'm sure you do; after all he did get you all hot and turned on just a short while ago, hell your body seems like it still wants him." _She smirked, almost teasing the boy.

"Kiba get back here!" Tsume growled, chasing after the boy as he darted through the crowd of Hyuugas in the compound, his nose leading him straight to Neji. "Dammit boy, no wonder you have yourself a mate already! You're too easily driven by your damned sex drive!" She was gaining on the boy somewhat, although thankfully Hiashi had head her yelling at the male also and had moved ahead to cut the boy off.

Kiba meanwhile was continuing to ignore her, blindly charging towards his mate with no idea another Hyuuga was preparing to stop him very soon. 'Neji, I'm coming. I know you need me as badly as I need you right now; I'll be there soon!' he mentally called to the older teen, letting out a loud whine as he was slammed sideways into a wall.

Unable to see his attacker he began to flail wildly in an attempt to hit them, snarling loudly as he did so. "I don't really want to hurt your boy Tsume, but I might have to if he doesn't keep still." Hiashi growled, forcing all his weight against the teen.

"Just go ahead and hurt him; I would." Tsume growled, hooking her arms around the boy to immobilize him. "Just take out enough of his chakra points to stop him from running away anymore."

"Let me go you bastards! NEJI!" Kiba snarled, thrashing against the grip the woman had on him. He failed to notice as the Hyuuga Clan Leader activated his Byakugan, though he certainly realised it when the male struck the first of his chakra points, making him hiss in pain. "Let me go! Neji!" he yelled, his left arm going limp as the Hyuuga continued to strike him. "What are you doing with him? Let me go! Nej-"

He went limp suddenly as Hiashi struck a 48th point, though the small whimper he let out indicated it wasn't the only reason the male had stopped struggling. With his byakugan activated Hiashi became aware quickly that Neji was above them watching the scene, one hand on his neck. Combining that with the unusual way the Inuzuka's chakra was acting, the clan leader didn't have to think hard to guess what was going on.

"Neji's using that bond to placate him for the time being I believe; I suggest you get him home and locked up before Neji gets tired. If you require it I can assist you." The Hyuuga stated, earning a small smile from the Inuzuka woman.

"I'm sure I can carry my pup home on my own, but the offer is appreciated, Hiashi." Easily throwing the boy over one shoulder, ignoring his gentle whimpers of complaint, she turned to leave. "Oh and take care of that nephew of yours; my boy's life depends on his now; remember that."

"Ngh…Neji…please…" the Inuzuka teen mumbled, although he was still unable to move from his placement over his mother's shoulder.

Tsume let out a sigh and adjusted his position slightly before moving off, watching for any movement the boy might make. "Just relax Kiba; you'll see him again soon enough. He just needs some rest to recover from you marking him for now." She mumbled softly; glad to feel the teen relax.

Watching the Inuzuka duo until he was sure they were almost at their compound, he let out a small sigh, turning his attention back to his nephew. "What am I going to do with you Neji? The elders will want that demon gone in any way possible; preferably by your death. The Inuzuka's will do whatever they can to protect you to keep their own heir alive; and apparently that mark will mean you will be able to produce their next one.

"My brother sacrificed his life to protect mine, the least I can do is do everything in my power to keep you alive, and if giving you to the Inuzuka clan achieves that, then it may be my best option." Sighing, he headed inside to visit his nephew, checking what the teen was up to before knocking on the door. By that point the teen had returned to his bed, curled up on one side.

"Neji, I need to speak with you." The male stated, tapping on the door gently.

"Come in, uncle." The teen stated, sitting upright and ensuring his lower half was fully covered by the blanket. His hand absentmindedly continued to stroke the bite mark on his neck even as the older Hyuuga entered the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Neji, I apologise that we haven't had an opportunity to talk about this…demon incident before now. And with this occurrence that's happened with the Inuzuka's, I suppose it's forced the issue." The older Hyuuga sighed, turning to the ebony haired teen. "Has anything…new happened since that demon showed itself?"

Neji blinked at his uncle, unsure how to respond to the male. "Well I now know it's a female demon. She…talks to me." He muttered, avoiding eye contact with the older Hyuuga. He knew it made him sound insane to say a demon was talking to him, but it was true.

"_I could take over talking to your uncle if you like; it might be nice to meet a clan leader who wants me dead but wants the one I'm in left alive." _Ookami stated, her smile evident in her tone.

'And make him panic because you can take over my body? No thanks.'

"Female? I can't say my grandfather ever mentioned that. Though there are a lot of things he opted to leave out when he informed me of this curse; several of which I found out by reading documentation of previous clan leaders. None of them mentioned the demon was female." He seemed to be struggling with some sort of question, and as the older Hyuuga closed his eyes it appeared he was simply going to bite the bullet. "Has she…taken control of your body at all?"

Neji froze at the comment, looking directly at Hiashi. 'Oh gods, so he does know she can do that.' His head began to swim as a slightly familiar sensation took hold. 'What the hell are you doing? Do you really think taking over my body _in front of my uncle _is the best idea?'

"_He already knows I am capable of doing it, I may as well have a chat with him. Besides, it'll be nice to know what your family knows about me after all these years." _Ookami stated, a wicked smirk forming on Neji's lips as she took control over the body.

"I've taken control a couple of times actually; I'm partly responsible for that gorgeous Inuzuka finding your nephew attractive. I sort of…initiated the romantic contact with him. That and if I wasn't in heat he probably wouldn't have found us so damned attractive." Ookami sighed, stretching slightly as she spoke.

Hiashi jumped at the change in tone from his nephew, taking a moment to digest that the wolf was currently in control of the teen. Shaking his head briefly, he looked at the teen for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I take it there's a reason you've taken control right now?"

"Well, yes. I'd like to know what your clan history has about me and hopefully fill in some of the gaps you may have in that knowledge. After all, there's no point in fearing something you don't fully understand." Ookami smiled.

"_You have some serious issues, you know that?" _Neji sighed, giving in to the wolf demon.

'I'm well aware of my issues; I'd just like to help your family and future generations with theirs.' The wolf replied, dropping back to lie on the bed. "So, where would you like to start Hiashi?"

Kiba awoke with a heavy head, feeling incredibly drugged and his body feeling heavier than normal. He felt cold and stiff, though the coldness appeared to be centred on his ankles, wrists and neck. He didn't notice why, however, until he lifted one hand to rub his eyes. The clanking of chains met his ears as he moved, and as his golden eyes finally glanced around the room his brain registered just where he was.

'Mom listened to that damned Hyuuga when he suggested locking me up.' The Inuzuka teen mentally snarled, pulling on the chains. "Dammit! I need to see him!" he howled, thrashing against the chains. "Let me see him!"

He let out a soft whine as a reassuring pet seemed to flow through his body, though no one was present to produce it. It soon continued and began to quell his frustrations, the boy curling up on a provided blanket to enjoy the soothing feeling. "…Neji…" he mumbled, gently pawing at the blanket as the soothing touch began putting him to sleep. It wasn't long before he gave up his struggle to stay awake and began drifting off; almost asleep by the time it stopped.

Tsume let out a small sigh as she watched the boy, glad that the Hyuuga was still providing some sort of comfort to him despite the undoubtedly painful ordeal the Inuzuka had forced him to endure. "I can't help but think you had something to do with this Hizashi." She mumbled, watching her son for a moment longer before turning to leave. She was unsurprised to see Akamaru sitting by the door watching his partner. He let out a small whine as she passed, clearly unhappy about the teen being chained up like some sort of animal.

"I know you don't like it, Akamaru. But I think Neji has been through enough for now." She stated, giving the canine a small pat. "I'll take them off when he's calmed down a bit and the Hyuuga's have had a chance to understand what's happening. Keep an eye on him for me."

"So how long do you plan to keep attempting revenge on the Hyuuga clan? Past leaders and groups of elders believed you would've given up long ago, but as you're back now clearly that isn't the case." The Hyuuga leader questioned, having finally grown accustomed to questioning his nephew about the wolf's intentions.

"How long? You know I hadn't actually thought about that. I always figured I'd wipe out the entire Hyuuga clan and then be able to rest in peace. Other than that i didn't really plan to give up on coming back for revenge." Ookami replied, focusing on the roof more than the male nearby.

"_So there's no other reason you'd stop coming back? What about if you met a cute guy who completely fell for you or you got overly attached to a particular host?" _Neji questioned, making the wolf sit upright suddenly.

'What a ridiculous and human notion. Your ancestors killed me and stole my eyes for their own selfish purposes! Why should I give up on my intended revenge before it's settled for something as petty and pathetic as love?' she snarled back, making Neji smile somewhat.

"_You've considered it before haven't you? That or you fell for someone in a previous incarnation and they ended up betraying you and killing you." _The Hyuuga prodigy stated, making the wolf wince.

'Humans are despicable and disgusting creatures; they care nothing for the feelings of other species or creatures, only their own kind. Hell some of your lot don't even care about your own species.' Ookami snarled at the boy, clearly not interested in discussing details with the Hyuuga.

"_You can't hide it from me; you fell for a human who betray you to the clan leaders and was forced to kill you. It hasn't stopped you from latching on to Kiba through me though has it? Will you keep coming back even if we die of natural causes after a long and happy life with him?" _the prodigy questioned, finding himself with some sort of physical presence within his mind and facing a large wolf, though it's form wasn't clearly discernable.

He stood watching the wolf for several moments before she finally looked up and he found what appeared to be his own eyes staring back at him. 'You think the Hyuuga Clan will allow such a thing of a beast like me? You think I would be allowed such an existence? I've lived more lifetimes than you could imagine, in more ways than you could think possible. Not one of them has ended with my host dying of natural causes after living a happy and long life.

'Of all my lifetimes the closest I've come to such a thing was falling for an Inuzuka. He ended up being the one to kill me. I've lived longer than most and yet there are hundreds of things I've never had the chance to do – I'm always killed before I can even try. A long and happy life with Kiba? Do you really think anyone will allow that, Neji? The elders of one of the clans will kill us before anything close to happiness occurs.'

Undeterred by the wolf's bitter attitude Neji persevered, holding her gaze. _"What if by some oddity it happens? We're allowed to live, we stay with Kiba and we die twenty years from now or out on a mission, will you still come back and try to kill the descendants of the Hyuuga clan?"_

'Dying at the hands of someone or something not controlled by the Hyuuga clan? I doubt it's possible.' She stated coldly, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"_But if it was?"_

'If it was? It's possible I would give up on my revenge, however I think I'd still much rather wipe out the entire Hyuuga clan. No more Hyuuga's means no more reincarnations.'

"_You ever think that maybe we were thrown together to try and give one another something more to look forward to? I wanted the main branch dead and almost killed my cousin in the chuunin exams a few years ago. I then learnt my father had sacrificed his life for my uncle and had freed himself in a way other than killing those who lord power over us."_ The teen told the wolf, his gaze moving to a skyward direction. _"Maybe you were born into my body to find another way of getting revenge; completing your life through a descendant of those responsible for your death sounds somewhat more satisfying than simply killing everyone."_

'Enough of your opinions boy. If I want to kill the clan I will, regardless of your feelings on the matter. Once I'm at full strength neither you nor anyone else will be able to stop me if that is what I choose to do.' The wolf growled, although her tone on the matter had changed at least a little in Neji's opinion. 'Now wake up properly; I'm sick of talking to your uncle.'

His bodies eyes closed briefly and he felt the swimming sensation overtake him as he was given back control, taking a moment to reorient himself after the change in position the wolf had performed. Hiashi appeared ready to ask another question when Neji let out a small sigh.

"She's tired from having control for so long uncle; any other questions you had will probably have to wait until another time." He informed the older Hyuuga, who didn't appear at all concerned by the fact.

"She went quiet for quite a while there and stopped moving, any idea why?"

"We were discussing your question. She's adamant that she'll continue to come back and attempt to annihilate the Hyuuga clan for as long as she can." The prodigy supplied, deciding the wolf's personal thoughts and other options for her own happiness were better left unsaid with the clan leader.

"_Thank you for at least respecting that small shred of my privacy boy."_

'Don't tell me you're back to that immature level of civility with me; just when I was getting used to your perverted attitude towards the Inuzuka.'

"_There is nothing different between you and your predecessors; in the end they will kill you to be rid of me; you may as well remove any thoughts that tell you another option is possible and accept the inevitable like a good Hyuuga."_

Sighing, Neji gave up on trying to talk to the wolf; it was becoming increasingly more obvious she believed she already knew how things were going to end for the two of them. "Is there something else you needed to talk to me about uncle?" he asked the older Hyuuga, ignoring the growl of displeasure the wolf gave.

"With that mark on your neck…I'm afraid the elders no longer have the option to kill you unless they want to instigate a clan war. However, they won't want you remaining within the Hyuuga clan anymore, nor will the Inuzuka's. That mark makes you the…mate of the Inuzuka clan's heir, and as such you will be required to behave as such." Hiashi stated, clearly struggling with the idea somewhat. "I'm not entirely sure on the details, but in effect you'll be 'marrying' into the Inuzuka clan, and therefore the demon will become their problem."

Neji pushed the wolf's outraged howls to the back of his mind in an attempt to keep himself focused on the conversation with his uncle. "So even if the elders want me killed, doing so would outrage the Inuzuka clan because it would also kill Kiba now, and because I'm now Kiba's mate I'll have marry him and be his wife?" the prodigy surmised, realising for the first time just how bizarre the situation was.

"...yes, basically."

'Well my life is officially fucked up to the extreme. I'm going to be someone's _wife.'_

"_I'm pissed I didn't find out until now that having the right Inuzuka bite me would let me live! Ah well at least it'll make killing the clan easier."_

'That or you could live your life and have kids.'

"…_well yes, there is that. But I am a woman and therefore I can multitask. There's no reason I can't do…wait, have kids? I'm not sure if you've noticed Neji but your body isn't exactly equipped for having children. You are still male after all."_

'I have a really _bad_ feeling that the Inuzuka's have evolved around that little problem with this damned mark…'

"_Aww! I might get to be a mother! When I was alive and a fully-fledged demon that wasn't even a remote possibility for me."_

'Clan war or not, I might just have to kill myself to avoid that…'

"Neji, I know this is probably a lot for you to go through, but please don't do anything….drastic to avoid what is probably your only chance to live to see another year. It isn't a preferable arrangement but it will keep you alive." Hiashi stated, standing to leave.

"I understand, uncle." Neji muttered, rolling onto one side and closing his eyes. He listened as Hiashi opened the door and waited until his footsteps had faded completely before he stood and walked over to the mirror, pulling the bandages away from his forehead.

"_Ah, so you were listening when I told him that."_

'When exactly did you do that? I would've thought I'd feel something when that damn seal was removed.'

"_You probably would've if I hadn't been in control of your body. Last night after the Inuzuka had his way, you were mentally and physically exhausted and I still had all of my energy. It's also why you were snuggled into the Inuzuka up until he left in the morning, not that you noticed. Anyway, I can't remove the seal without touching it or performing handseals. Kinda need hands for that."_

Looking at his reflection, Neji ran a hand across the pale skin of his forehead, his lilac eyes focused on what was missing rather than what was present. The pale green seal that he'd grown so accustomed to hiding beneath his Konoha forehead protector was gone, not a trace of the mark left.

"_You did have the good fortune of feeling the after effect of the seal being removed; that's sort of why our head felt like it was going to split open. I thought you may as well have some sort of good news after what happened with the Inuzuka."_

'Guess we're not a caged bird anymore are we, Ookami?'

"_No, not anymore."_

_

* * *

_Tai: Review please! It'll make me happy ^^_  
_


	10. Deals

**Tai: **Whoo! Big chapter this time people, but it comes at a cost. I have chapter 11 already written and 12 is in progress, however I need your thoughts on a small matter. The number of reviews I get on this story will decide it, so if your answer is yes, with or without a fanfiction account (you shouldn't need one) please review and let me know.

Would you want me to write a sequel for this story?

Remember, review and let me know!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 10: Deals**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Neji? He's lasted this long without needing to see you." Hiashi stated, walking beside his nephew as they headed toward the Inuzuka compound. Three days ago he'd had a meeting with Tsume and her son after the Inuzuka teen had marked Neji as his mate in a hormone induced daze of attraction.

"_He's got a point Neji; you know that Inuzuka is only going to want one thing when he sees us, especially since I'm still in heat." _Ookami agreed, though she wasn't attempting to stop the Hyuuga prodigy.

'I know you want _that _as well Ookami, and since you told me you're sick of sitting in the back of my head doing nothing, once I've talked to him you can take control and let Kiba ravage you.'

"_I knew there was a reason I wasn't against this idea."_

"I'm sure uncle; I can't avoid Kiba forever, so I might as well see him now and talk to him. Besides, Ookami likes him." Neji answered, shivering slightly as the last few words left him. 'The idea of having sex with another guy still creeps me out.'

"I take it that she'll be in control of your body so Kiba can…?" the clan leader didn't need to finish his question for the lilac eyed prodigy to know what he was talking about.

"That's the plan; the whole idea of it creeps me out more than a little but considering Ookami is female she's all for the idea." Neji sighed, rubbing his forehead. He'd replaced the bandages and his village forehead protector as though he was still hiding the branch family seal, despite both Hyuugas knowing it was gone.

"That will more than likely pass eventually, however if it doesn't you can always continue to give her control when that subject comes up. " Hiashi let out a small chuckle, Neji's laughter echoing the sentiment.

"_Hey he's right; I have no problems whatsoever with screwing that gorgeous piece of Inuzuka. Or is that no problems with him screwing me? I'm not entirely sure…"_

Arriving at the Inuzuka compound it seemed they were expect, Hana and her canines waiting at the gate for them. "My mother had a feeling you were coming and sent me to come and wait for you. Kiba is staying away from the main house for the moment so I'll take you to see him Neji, but the room she's waiting for you in is on the way, Hiashi. We'll stop there first." The woman stated, earning a stiff nod from the older of the two Hyuugas.

They walked in silence through the Inuzuka compound, Neji aware of all the strange looks he was receiving from most of the clan. Growls from Hana's partner canines however made the onlookers scarper quickly, the woman smiling lightly at the trio. "Most of the clan has found out by now that Kiba has…claimed you. They just don't know where we're keeping Kiba tied up at the moment or what's going to happen between the clans. So naturally they're curious, what with the two of you turning up and all."

Neji paled slightly at her words as he began thinking of withdrawing his offer to let Ookami enjoy herself with Kiba. 'I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore.'

"_I promise I'll be as quiet as I can. Though we both know that doesn't mean a lot…did she say Kiba's tied up at the moment? If they leave him tied up I can –"_

'Please stop telling me what you want to do with him in my body!' Neji mentally yelled at the wolf, making her jump somewhat. 'Sorry it's just…mental images of me mounting the Inuzuka are not something I want floating through my head while I'm trying to talk to him about this.'

"Hiashi my mother is waiting in there." Hana stated turning to face the older of the two Hyuugas. Beside them stood a rather large building; not large in terms of its height as it was only a single story building, but it still covered quite a large area. Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he looked the building over before turning his questioning gaze on the young woman.

"…it's not normally a meeting room; normally it houses the, ah, single males within the clan who no longer want to live with their parents." Hana stated, blushing slightly. "They were cleared out to other parts so the area could be used for meetings. It's one of the only buildings void of any furniture so nothing gets destroyed if things go…badly. Neji, if you could follow me."

Watching as his uncle went inside the large building, he waited a moment before following the Inuzuka further into the compound, not really paying attention to where they were going. As she led him into a rather small building, however, Neji became slightly concerned. There were no windows and only one exit to the building, which made it an ideal place to lock someone up.

Inside, however, only Akamaru waited for them. Hana and her three dogs followed him in, shutting the door behind them. "As I mentioned before, everyone wants to know where Kiba is, and my mother doesn't want them finding out." She removed her jacket and tossed it to the boy, smirking slightly. "My scent should be stronger than yours, so all you need to do is use a transformation jutsu to look like me.

"Akamaru and my trio will go with you to see Neji; or rather they'll be escorting you there. Three dogs and my jacket should mask your scent sufficiently that no one will know you've left here until I leave this room. By then you'll have reached Kiba and the dogs will have returned my jacket, leaving no way for the rest of the clan to find you." She smirked as she dropped to sit on the floor, watching the younger male. "Hurry up; I'm sure my little brother is _dying_ to see you."

Doing as he'd been told, Neji quickly used the basic jutsu after pulling on the thick jacket. Following the canines from the small room, he was somewhat glad he had watched the woman's mannerism as they'd walked. Soon enough they reached what appeared to be a much smaller building, which the canines led him into.

Inside was a set of stairs heading downwards, though where to the Hyuuga wasn't sure. A bolt of excitement shot through him, though why he wasn't sure.

* * *

Sitting upright, the Inuzuka teen sniffed the air, not truly believing his nose but getting excited none the less. Somewhat masked by his sisters scent but still very much present in the area was Neji's; so close it felt like he could touch him. "Neji?" he called into the darkness, looking toward the stairs. His ears picked up the gentle patter of the Hyuuga's footsteps on concrete somewhere nearby.

Akamaru appeared in his field of vision, followed closely by Neji, wearing his sister's jacket. The large white canine barked at his a couple of times, tossing his head in the Hyuuga's direction. 'Oh, right, Neji doesn't speak dog.' The Inuzuka remembered, looking at the older teen. "Akamaru said to take off the jacket and give it to one of my sister's trio; let them out and then lock the door. It locks from this side apparently."

Neji nodded briefly and did as he was told, returning a moment later alone. Kiba's golden eyes raked over the male's form, already wanting to rip the pale shirt and black pants off his slender form. He licked his lips hungrily as he watched the Hyuuga, who took a step back. He let out a low whine at the movement and sat upright properly, although his movement was incredibly limited by the heavy chains on his wrists, neck and ankles.

He felt a twinge of fear shoot through him, something he soon realised was coming from Neji. Calming himself he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking his head briefly. "Sorry, mom says I'm not in heat anymore but since the bond is still new it's hard to keep control over my…urges."

* * *

Neji reared back as a strong wave of desire shot through him, the same emotion evident in the Inuzuka's eyes. 'I'm not sure I really want to be here, not with that door locked.'

"_You'll be fine; that bond should be able to let him know how you're feeling and he'll respond to that."_

'What if he doesn't care enough to keep himself under control and just wants sex?' Neji was mentally panicking, fear shooting through him. The Inuzuka's apology did help however, and he relaxed somewhat. Looking at the chains holding Kiba back, he judged their length roughly and sat down, a position which he deemed just out of the younger teen's reach.

"It's…okay. I'm still getting used to the whole idea of…all of this." Neji stated softly, looking down at his hands. "I'm not sure if you remember much of what my uncle told you and your mother a few days ago…"

"About the demon? I don't remember much really…" Kiba replied, watching his new mate rather happily. Neji picked up on his joy almost instantly and waited for the wolf's smart-assed comment.

"_You sure this whole 'talking' thing you want to do can't wait until after I've had my fun? The poor boy's been locked down here for three days on his own, I'm sure it'll be quick."_

'I've definitely been putting up with you for too long; I knew that was coming.' "One thing my uncle didn't mention was that the demon is...a wolf demon that my clan stole the eyes of several centuries ago." Neji stated, finally looking up and turning his pale eyes on the Inuzuka.

"_Tell him I think he's cute!"_

'No.'

"_Tell him or I'm taking control now, telling him I think he's the most gorgeous two legged creature I've seen in a few centuries and letting him ravage me now. You won't get much in the way of talking done after that."_

'…fine, I'll tell him.' Neji let out a small sigh. "Her names Ookami, she…talks to me, and wants me to pass on that she thinks your cute…when she first turned up and started talking to me it was the same day we went swimming…she thinks you'd look good in leather pants and a dog collar." He mumbled the last part, a faint red blush covering his cheeks.

"…_I didn't ask you to tell him that…"_

'I know…I kind of…wanted to…I don't know why though so don't ask!'

"_You enjoyed that dream of mine that you got to experience, didn't you?"_

"She?" Kiba questioned, frowning at the male. "The wolf demon that's sharing your body is female?"

"Ah…yes…" the Hyuuga stated, looking away. "And apparently she was – is – in heat, which is why you kind of…marked me."

"I'm not exactly complaining about that Neji. I'm guessing she's also responsible for that faint desire to ravage me that I'm picking up?" a wolfish smirk appearing on his lips. "And I get the feeling you'll be acting on that once you're finished talking with me about…whatever. At least I'm hoping you will be."

"Ah…sort of. That's one of the things we need to talk about."

* * *

"You said there were some details about this demon that you needed inform me of? Ones that you'd skimmed over briefly a few days ago?" Tsume stated, tapping her fingers on the floor a little impatiently. "I'd much rather move on to sorting out what we're going to do about Kiba and Neji."

"They're just a couple of details you may like to know. I realised afterward that I had neglected to mention what sort of demon it was. The demon that Neji has sharing his body is a wolf, a female wolf apparently; that Neji has told me is quite fond of your son." The Hyuuga replied, smiling at the reaction the news pulled from the woman.

"A female demon wolf? Well now, maybe things will be all right then. Now, can we get on to sorting out just what this incident will mean for the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans?" Tsume smirked, clearly amused by the new information. "The Inuzuka elders and I have discussed it, and think this would be an excellent opportunity to forge an alliance between the clans."

"Unsurprisingly the Hyuuga elders have advised me of the same thing. However with the demon still inhabiting Neji's body and your son clearly the dominant party in their…relationship, they've put forth that should the two be joined in some sort of marital arrangement, it would be preferable for Neji to join the Inuzuka clan." Hiashi stated, folding his hands in his lap.

"Agreed. We should probably discuss with the boys what sort of ceremony we have to make it official, but something akin to a marriage would probably be most appropriate." The Inuzuka stated, her clawed hands folding into her lap. "But as it seems we're agreed on everything so far, i think we need to start discussing the terms of the alliance between the clans.

"In the very least, any future alliance arrangements between either of our clans and other clans should be discussed before they are allowed to go ahead. Any attacks on one clan should be viewed as an attack on both, and as such we can expect one the other clan to assist."

"So if the Inuzuka clan is attacked the Hyuuga clan would be expected to provide aid, and vice versa? I see no problems with either of those conditions; however there is another that we require for this alliance to go ahead. Should any children born to your clan now or in the future possess the Byakugan, we expect that they will be…as it were, returned to the Hyuuga clan to be raised." Hiashi stated, watching the Inuzuka carefully.

As expected she let out a growl at the idea. "If they are born to our clan then they are Inuzuka, regardless of their eyes. If any such child was the first born of a clan leader you cannot expect us to simply hand him over to you."

"Only with the Hyuuga clan would such a child be able to learn to use the Byakugan, and in the event such a thing did happen, it would mean Hyuuga and Inuzuka blood would have mixed more than once. As you're well aware the Byakugan is a recessive trait; both parents require it or the gene for our bloodline trait for their child to be born with the trait." Hiashi explained. "In effect the eventuality that a child would be born to the Inuzuka clan with the Byakugan is unlikely; however the elders do not like leaving anything to chance."

"You know full well the Inuzuka clan will not stand for such a thing." Tsume snarled.

"Then it seems we need to come to some sort of compromise."

* * *

"So then…you'll become an Inuzuka once my mother and your uncle have sorted out the details?" Kiba questioned, earning a nod from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"The elders are likely to want me killed; however killing me now will also kill you, which will inevitably cause a clan war. This way we both get to stay alive and you get to keep your..."

"Mate."

"…right." Neji wrapped his arms around his knees slightly as he shivered, making the Inuzuka frown slightly.

"I take it that was the last thing you wanted to talk about?" Kiba questioned, watching the Hyuuga carefully. Receiving a stiff nod from the older male, he let out a sigh. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Neji."

"_I take it you're about ready for me to take over now, neh Neji?"_

'Yeah, though I think I should probably let Kiba know why my attitude is going to change so suddenly, from his point of view anyway.'

"_Suit yourself; let me know when you're done."_

"Kiba..." he let out a small sigh, meeting the golden eyes for a moment. "I may not want to, but the wolf, she…does. And she's right when she's been telling me I'll have to get used to it at some point. The one this I didn't tell you is that Ookami…she can…take control of my body. Our body."

"So…let me get this straight…" Kiba stated, clearly struggling with the idea. "You're planning to give a female wolf demon, who is currently in heat, control of your body so I can…"

"Fulfil some carnal desires that both you and she have at the moment." Neji completed, watching the Inuzuka's response. "I'm aware of everything that happens while she's in control, but I can't do anything about it or feel anything, but we can both feel what goes through that bond."

"I'll make sure to remember that…" Kiba muttered softly, barely audible for the Hyuuga.

'I've told him, he seems okay with the idea.'

"_Oh good, so I can take control now."_

Neji felt the now familiar swimming sensation he associated with Ookami taking control consume him, soon finding himself in a backseat to his own actions.

"_Have fun and make the most of whatever time you get."_

'I have regained a lot of strength recently, particularly with that pesky seal now gone. I should be able to satisfy myself more than enough.'

Both saw Kiba shiver in delight as Ookami's desire flooded his senses. Cocking his head to one side, he watched the wolf curiously. "Oh I'm definitely going to enjoy this; it's a pity Neji isn't game enough to play with you just yet, Kiba." She purred, her tone making the Inuzuka shiver in anticipation.

* * *

'This is a little weird, but if that demon wants this and Neji is willing to let her do it, then I won't complain. Thank you, Neji.' Licking his lips hungrily, he moved as far forward as he could, the chains forcing him to stop just short of the Hyuuga on his knees, hands just short of reaching the pale teen. The slender male leant forward into the touch, allowing his claw-like, tan hands to slip into the silky ebony hair.

The pale Hyuuga slid forward to straddle him, bring their lips so close he could practically smell what the Hyuuga had eaten for lunch. Closing the gap between them, he let out a soft moan as the male returned the kiss with a fiery passion, wrapping his arms tightly around the Inuzuka. Gently nipping the Hyuuga's lower lip, he soon found his tongue able to explore the older male's mouth, enjoying the subtle taste that came across.

The duo allowed their tongues to wrestle for dominance for a moment before Neji submitted, allowing the Inuzuka a moment to fully enjoy the kiss. They broke away panting, the Inuzuka pressing chaste kisses against the Hyuuga's soft flesh while they tried to regain their breath.

"I have to ask, Kiba, is there a reason you're still chained up?" Neji's voice was much softer than normal, a clear indication that the wolf was definitely in control.

A somewhat smug smirk appeared on the tanned male's lips. "Because…I'm still in heat." Holding the older male tightly he pulled the Hyuuga back to the mattress he'd been given to sleep on. Pinning the male down against the softer surface, his smirk seemed to widen. "These chains may mean I can't go far, but I can move enough to give us both what we need." He growled into the Hyuuga's ear, running his tongue over the mark on his pale neck.

The male beneath him shivered, though nothing the wolf did told him to stop. Quite the opposite in fact; his hands slipping beneath the thin shirt he was wearing and running across his chest. "Well then, how do you propose I get these clothes off of you?"

Capturing the slender male's lips in another fierce kiss for a brief moment, he smirked. "Be creative." Pulling the Hyuuga up off the soft surface for a quick moment he swiftly removed the white shirt, leaving the older male's torso bare. Licking his lips hungrily, his golden eyes raked over the Hyuuga's body, pausing momentarily on the forehead protector. Pulling the object from its place of pride and placing it within his reach, he kissed the Hyuuga, giving him no time to argue with the movement.

Neji's hands moved from beneath his shirt for a moment, one moving to become entangled in his short brown hair. Deepening the kiss, he let out a small growl as he felt the tip of a blade run up his back, biting into his skin briefly. The same feeling wound itself across his upper arms also before he heard a kunai clatter to the ground, the remains of his shirt pulled easily from his body.

The Hyuuga's free hand soon returned to roaming across his chest, his pale eyes joining it as they were forced to part for air. "Good thing I didn't like that shirt overly much." Kiba smirked, leaning down to kiss Neji's neck. He spent several moments licking, sucking and biting the mark he'd made a few days ago, enjoying the sounds it provoked from the prodigy beneath him. His clawed hands meanwhile hand worked their way down to the older teen's pants, rubbing his growing arousal through the cloth.

"You told me to be creative." Neji smirked back between his gasping breaths, his slender fingers tracing the Inuzuka's muscles as the digits travelled to the tanned male's waistband, tracing the edge of the material. "So I'm being creative." Undoing the pants, he slid them down far enough to ensure he wouldn't injure his lover before retrieving the kunai, tracing the seams of the cloth with the tip.

Kiba's hands moved swiftly to finish removing the piece of cloth before they returned to their own task, teasing the Hyuuga's hardened length through his pants. He was thoroughly enjoying the mixture of whimpers and moans his actions drew from the Hyuuga prodigy, though his own soon joined the mix as Neji began stroking his already hard cock through the thin boxers.

A noise somewhere between a growl and a moan escaped the Inuzuka as Neji's hands moved from the hardened muscle, though he soon learnt the Hyuuga's intentions as his last item of clothing was tugged down, the slender male cutting the thin material free of his body.

Kiba let out a growl as Neji's hands proceeded to wander across almost his entire body, avoiding the one area the tanned male wanted him to pay attention to. Grabbing the forehead protector again, he snared both of the male's wrists and flipped the older male onto his stomach, binding his wrists behind his back with a growl. "You'll learn not to tease me, Neji." He snarled into the male's ear, one hand returning to his chest and teasing one of the pink nipples.

One hand occupied teasing the nipples of the Hyuuga and the other holding the male still, Kiba began grinding himself against the Hyuuga's backside, moaning as he did so. Neji soon began rocking back against him, adding to the Inuzuka's pleasure. Both of Kiba's hands moved to the Hyuuga's hips, clawed fingers hooking into the material of the older teen's pants.

Stilling Neji's movements for a moment he tugged at the clothing, letting out a frustrated growl as he was forced to relinquish his grip and fumble with the fastenings. Listening to the prodigy's pants and moans, he took a brief moment to stroke his hardened length through the material once more before freeing the teen of his remaining clothing.

Pressing his body firmly against the Hyuuga's, the Inuzuka wrapped one hand around the pale teen's hard cock, stroking it briefly as he pressed two fingers against his lips. It seemed the older male didn't need to be told what to do as he took the digits into his mouth, sucking and licking them hungrily as Kiba stroked him. Neji began rocking back against Kiba's much more muscular form as their movements continued, both moaning softly.

Removing his fingers from the Hyuuga's mouth, Kiba continued to stroke the Hyuuga's hardened length as he slid one digit into the tight entrance, glad when Neji didn't squirm at all with the intrusion. "Kiba…more…please…" the Hyuuga begged, rocking back against the Inuzuka's hand. Slipping the second digit in, he began stretching the tight entrance while Neji continued to rock back against him.

Neji's gentle moans continued to drive Kiba to his edge; his hands still bound behind his back there was little he could do but rock back against him, chest pressed firmly against the mattress. "Kiba…" The Hyuuga turned to look at the Inuzuka, his hair loose around him. "Please…stop teasing me…Kiba…"

He didn't know how it was possible but the Inuzuka found himself becoming more aroused, the gorgeous Hyuuga beneath him begging for it. The pure lust he could feel coming through their mating bond was intoxicating, and he couldn't resist submitting to Neji's desires, removing his fingers and thrusting roughly into his slender body. He let out a moan as Neji shifted briefly beneath him, grunting slightly as he did so.

Finally making himself as comfortable as he could beneath the horny Inuzuka, who seemed rather content with simply being inside the Hyuuga. Finally adjusting to the feel of having Kiba inside of him, Neji rocked forward on his knees slightly, whimpering slightly as the tanned male moved to follow him. Realising what the Hyuuga wanted, Kiba's claws dug into Neji's hips and he pulled out, withdrawing almost completely.

He waited a moment before thrusting back in sharply, a thrill striking through him as Neji made a noise somewhere between a moan and a cry of pain. Repeating the movement slowly, Kiba let out a low moan, struggling to keep a slow pace while Neji's cries of pleasure continued to be mixed with whimpers of pain. Adjusting his angle slightly as he thrust into the slender body, he continued with the slow pace until the prodigy arced back into him, moaning loudly.

A smirk worked its way onto his lips as a euphoric sense of fulfilment swept through him, moving the Hyuuga slightly to allow himself better access to _that_ spot. Moving once more to slowly strike the spot inside his lover, he smirked as Neji let out a cry of pleasure and rocked himself forward, encouraging the movement.

Their movements continued, their moans echoing around the otherwise empty room as they moved. Neji's moans of pleasure turned to whimpers of desperation at Kiba kept the pace slow, his grip on the Hyuuga's hips preventing him from doing anything to change it. The Inuzuka obliged and increased the pace, the chains clinking as he began thrusting harder and faster into the pale teen. It soon became easier for the tanned male to lean further forward, pressing himself tightly against the Hyuuga as he placed his hands on the mattress in front of the Hyuuga's shoulders.

His thrusting soon became much harder and faster, though his cock remained inside the Hyuuga for the most part. The jingling of chains mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin, their ragged breathing and moans of pleasure, a symphony of desire that echoed around the concrete room. Kiba's speed continued to increase along with the volume of their passion, one of the Inuzuka's hands returning to stroking Neji's otherwise forgotten length.

Kiba's tanned form appeared to be glistening as he moved, a fine layer of sweat covering his body and reflecting the small amount of light back around the room. The duo was nothing more than a grunting, moaning and moving mass of human flesh. Inuzuka instinct was all Kiba needed to bring them both to the edge of their respective climaxes, the tanned male pounding roughly and quickly into the pale male beneath him, his hand keeping pace with the erratic movements and providing that smidge more pleasure to the Hyuuga.

"Gods, Kiba…yes…gods yes…Kiba…" Neji moaned beneath, the Inuzuka able to feel both his own and the Hyuuga's climaxes fast approaching. His pace quickened briefly as the Hyuuga finally climaxed, his body tightening around the Inuzuka as he loudly moaned his lover's name, his own essence covering the mattress beneath them.

Thrusting deep into the exhausted body beneath him, Kiba joined him in pure bliss as he climaxed, his hot seed filling the slender form. "Gods…Neji…" he mumbled, nuzzling the male's long soft hair, breathing in the Hyuuga's intoxicating scent. Both were panting heavily and clearly exhausted, but the Inuzuka was clearly unwilling to release the Hyuuga.

Wrapping both arms around the older male's torso, he rolled them onto one side, freeing his mate for but a moment while he grabbed a nearby blanket to cover them both. "I love you, Neji…" he mumbled, already starting to drift off to sleep. Gently kissing and licking the mark on his neck for a brief moment, he let out a content sigh.

* * *

"_That…that was incredible…" _Neji muttered breathlessly, Ookami still breathless in his body. They were trapped beneath the Inuzuka, but it seemed neither ninja nor demon minded that much, both content in multiple ways.

'I think you need to take control back now…' Ookami stated, already causing Neji's head to swim. 'I didn't think it'd feel _that_ incredible.'

The heaviness of his body seemed foreign but comforting, the warmth of Kiba's body still pressed tightly against his back, his cock still inside the Hyuuga's tired body. He felt the Inuzuka's strong tanned arms wrap around his chest rolling them both onto one side, a blanket soon covering their lower halves. "I love you, Neji…" the younger male was clearly already falling asleep, but he managed to provide the Hyuuga with a small amount of pleasure via the mark on his neck; gently kissing and licking it.

"I love you too, Kiba." Settling himself comfortably against the Inuzuka, Neji let out a content sigh and closed his pale eyes. It only took a moment for the Hyuuga to fall asleep; Kiba's gentle breathing and strong arms a comfort for the tired teen.


	11. Compromise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you might recognise.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Compromise**

Golden eyes locked onto pale lilac, neither one willing to submit and give in first. Finally the Hyuuga let out a frustrated sigh and looked away, the Inuzuka smirking triumphantly. "I'll discuss this with the elders; I doubt they'll accept your terms Tsume." Hiashi stated, unable to ignore the smirk on the woman's face.

"They want to be rid of your nephew and also avoid a clan war; if they're serious about either of those things they'll submit to my demands." She stated, earning a stiff nod from the Hyuuga. They'd finally finished discussing the details for the alliance between, though neither was particularly happy about everything; they'd both had to give in on some points.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several moments, neither one looking at the other. Finally Tsume let out a gruff sigh. "Do you think Neji and Kiba will be done having sex yet? As wonderful as it is to have you here Hiashi, I'd prefer if you left as soon as possible."

Taken back by the comment, a pale blush appeared on the Hyuuga's cheeks as he met the gaze of the rather feral looking woman. "I would hope so; we have been here for a couple of hours." The pale man stated, following the Inuzuka's lead and standing.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Letting out a loud whistle once they were outside, Tsume waited for Akamaru and Kuromaru to appear and soon gave the duo instructions. "Go and see if they're finished and report back; I don't want this Hyuuga staying in the compound longer than needed."

The two canines took off into the clan compound without a sound, reappearing several moments later having clearly checked on the situation. "From what we can hear it sounds as though they're finished, however you'll need to take the key." Kuromaru stated, earning a sigh from his partner.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go and drag my son off of your nephew, Hiashi." Tsume smirked, the Hyuuga shuddering visibly at the idea. "You can use your Byakugan to see what they're up to before we go in, so don't worry too much." She laughed, leading the male towards the bunker the two males were currently in.

* * *

"_Do you think we'll be able to stay here with him for a while? It's nice just lying here in Kiba's arms."_

'I hate to admit it, Ookami, but you're right. It's…relaxing to just lie here with him.' The Hyuuga thought contentedly, snuggling back against the taut male's chest.

"…_why does it feel like something bad is about to happen?"_

'Probably because since you turned up every time I've been happy or relaxed or content something bad has happened. I should probably wake up and prepare for it.' Neji mentally sighed, stirring gently.

"_Or just wake up a little and activate our byakugan; you'll have advanced warning on anything that's coming. If it looks likely to take you away, I'm sure Kiba will do anything he can to keep you beside him."_

'Fair point.'

Opening his pale eyes a fraction he activated the bloodline trait, letting out a groan at what he saw. Shifting slightly, he heard Kiba grunt and felt the male tighten his grip, causing the Hyuuga to let out a sigh. "Kiba, I think your mother and my uncle are on their way here-"

The Inuzuka was awake with a growl in an instant; sitting upright and pulling the slender male into his lap as he let out a growl. Clawed hands pulled the binding from the Hyuuga's wrists, freeing them for Neji to use. The Hyuuga chose to return the Inuzuka's embrace, the tanned male wrapping a blanket around his slender form.

The click of the lock reached Kiba's sensitive ears, his grip on the Hyuuga tightening as two people approached them. He let out a growl as his mother came into view, golden eyes locking onto the older Inuzuka.

"Kiba, Neji's going home with his uncle; release him." The woman stated; a snarl from the boy the only response she received. "Don't make me drag the two of you apart boy; he has to go home." She snarled, glaring down at her son. The Inuzuka's continued their snarling and growling match, neither wanting to submit.

Neji turned slightly to look at older Hyuuga, their pale eyes catching for a brief moment. Neji let out a relieved sigh as it appeared the older male understood his glance, grasping the woman's arm as she made to move forward and pull the duo apart. "Is there any harm in letting Neji stay a while? The two of them look rather…content."

It was a difficult thing for Hiashi to say; the only child of his twin brother was perched in the lap of a younger Inuzuka and seemed relaxed about the situation. The clan leader knew that things wouldn't turn out any differently; if anything the situation was the only way to keep the boy alive now.

Tsume turned to glare at the Hyuuga, growling slightly until she realised the male was serious. Frowning, she turned back to the two teens, focusing more on the Hyuuga than her son. Seeing the older teen contently embracing the Inuzuka seemed to quell her need to drag the two apart, if only for a moment. "Until everything is official Neji should still be residing in the Hyuuga compound." She reasoned, turning back to Hiashi.

"Is it uncommon for Inuzuka's to have members of other clans stay over?" Hiashi countered, his own attention turning to the woman. "If you'd prefer I can escort them to the Hyuuga compound; there's a few flats at the back of the compound which are currently empty. If only for the night, they could spend some time together there."

Tsume's jaw seemed about ready to drop, though Kiba's already had. "Why would you do that for them?"

"It's more to grind on the nerves of the elders; they still think I should have Neji killed to get rid of the demon." The older Hyuuga stated, smirking slightly.

"She said she'd like to have an opportunity to get rid of them." Neji muttered, smiling lightly as Kiba gently nuzzled his hair.

"Well Tsume, it's up to you. Are they staying here or do we need to pry them apart to get them to the Hyuuga compound, only to allow them to end up in the same position once more?" Hiashi questioned.

The older Inuzuka sighed, looking between the boys and the other clan leader. "I'll submit this time; they can stay here until tomorrow; I expect you here in 24hours to retrieve your nephew, Hiashi."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"_Ah, I can't believe I'm getting married!" _Ookami stated with delight, happily prancing around in the back of Neji's mind as the Hyuuga prodigy brushed his hair.

'You've never been married?' the lilac eyed male questioned, though he didn't stop with his preparations. His uncle would be at the door soon and they'd be heading to the Inuzuka compound for the ceremony, which was, apparently, a slightly altered version of a tradition marriage ceremony. The keyword in that sentence being 'slightly'.

"_Nope. Not with all the trying to kill me and me trying to kill the clan in all the past lives. Marriages always managed to be stopped before I could actually be married. It's sad." _The wolf didn't sound at all disappointed by the fact she hadn't been married before. Probably due to the excitement bristling through her at the prospect of what the next few hours would bring.

"Neji, it's time to go." Hiashi called from the other side of the door, making the male sigh. His forehead protector was missing and although it seemed a rebellious thing to do, the Hyuuga teen was leaving his forehead uncovered completely. Dressed in a fairly traditional black kimono, Neji glanced over his reflection briefly before sighing and leaving the room. This would be a long morning.

"…and with the power vested in me by the elders of the village, I pronounce these two forever joined in matrimony and the clans forever joined by blood."

With those words Kiba pulled Neji into a tight embrace, claiming the Hyuuga's soft lips. A cheer went up from both sides of the seating arrangement; the Hyuuga's glad to be rid of the demon, the Inuzuka's glad to see their next leader already had his mate.

The Inuzuka seemed unwilling to release his new 'bride', however it became obvious the Hyuuga was getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen and the brunette released his ebony-haired lover, holding him in a gentle hug instead. Neji was content enough to stay in the Inuzuka's arms, even as the wedding guests headed into the reception hall to eat. Tsume and Hiashi remained behind, watching the two curiously.

The Inuzuka seemed eager to keep the Hyuuga in his arms, although Tsume suspected her son would be rather fond of dragging the older teen back to his apartment so they could reacquaint themselves with one another physically. The Hyuuga, meanwhile, seemed rather content with simply being able to be with the Inuzuka and participate in the ceremony, which made the woman frown slightly.

"Is the wolf…?"

"I believe she is; Neji mentioned how excited she was at the prospect of getting married." Hiashi sighed, watching as his nephew and the Inuzuka teen finally headed inside.

"How long has his clan seal been gone?" the Inuzuka clan leader asked finally, after a long period of silence had hung between the two of them.

"Two weeks, give or take. It happened the same night your son marked him; the wolf felt guilty about not being able to stop it, so after the two of them had collapsed out of exhaustion she removed the mark." the Hyuuga leader stated, sighing a little. "Unfortunately that means if Ookami gets out of control your son is the only person who can stand between the Hyuuga clan and utter destruction."

"With any luck that wolf will be kept content enough that that doesn't become a reasonable option in her mind." The Inuzuka agreed, sighing a little. "We may as well join in the festivities; after all, the joining of our clans should be a reason to celebrate."

Nodding the duo finally headed inside after the boys to enjoy the celebration; it wasn't every day that an Inuzuka married a Hyuuga. Indeed, it wasn't every day that a male Hyuuga married another male.

The celebration wound down around midnight, the Hyuuga clan mostly disappearing well before ten, though Hiashi seemed hesitant to leave, if only a little. He trusted the Inuzuka clan to protect Neji as if he was one of their own, in fact they were likely to treat him better than the Hyuuga clan ever had due to his link with their heir.

He watched as the tanned Inuzuka teen led his nephew from the celebration, most of the Inuzuka's still present and enjoying the festivities. Tsume had already informed him that most would remain well into the following morning; the dog-nin clan liked to party, she'd explained.

Sighing, he stood to leave, nodding to the Inuzuka leader as he headed out. 'Take care of him, Tsume. Maybe you'll do a better job of it than I did.'

* * *

**Tai:** You'll be sad to hear that this is the end of the chapter. I know they're normally much longer, however I'm a little OCD and it will bug me if I don't finish this story on either 12 or 15 chapters. Please don't ask why those two numbers; I don't really know.

Anyway, I don't have enough ideas to make it to 15 chapters, so you'll have to make do with the fact this story will be 12 chapters long, much like my FMA story, Dreams. In terms of words, however, this story will be my longest.

Based on reviews so far, although people clearly enjoy the story, I will not be writing a sequel _**at this stage**__. _This conclusion is based only on what reviewers current feelings on the story are, and my own agreement with said feelings. I love the pairing and the story, however it's becoming difficult for me to write.

However, things may change in the future. I will not state I will **never** be writing a sequel, because I may have a little too much to drink one night and decide 'why not, let's do it!' and write a sequel, even if it is merely a one-shot. As things currently stand, no sequel will be occurring.

On that note, I leave you to curse my existence in your reviews until I update with the final chapter of To Be Alone. I am intending to put it up on the 7th of April, however if I get swamped with work due around that time I will put it up sooner (possibly later)

Ciao!


	12. Beginnings

**Tai: **Well, here it is, the final chapter of To Be Alone. Now officially my longest Fanfic, it also sits second in the rankings of my most reviewed stories. Many thanks to all those who have stuck with me through it all, including the huge gaps between updates. If you look at when this story was published, you'll notice I started it back in November of 2007.

Four years ago, when I started this story I was still at high school; this was probably the original effect of what happens when I try to study for an English exam. Yes I'm weird, but you, the readers, are the ones responsible for it continuing. Back to the matter at hand; 2007 was the end of my second to last year at high school.

Currently, I'm at the start of my third year at university studying engineering. I am (supposedly) more mature and (apparently) wiser than I was when I started. I'm sad I'm no longer a teenager, but I'm more than happy to make my family feel old – yay for being the youngest cousin!

So, while you think back to what was happening in your life four years ago, when I started writing this story and you may have started reading this, just remember the fun we've all had.

And feel free to curse my name to the depths of hell for taking so damned long to finish this story.

Keep in mind I did finish it; just don't kill me for how I did so.

Otherwise, take care and enjoy the final chapter of To Be Alone

**Disclaimer: **If you know it from somewhere then Tai doesn't own it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Beginnings**

It had been two weeks since the ceremony officially joining not only two teens, but also two clans, the Hyuuga and Inuzuka, in one powerful alliance.

Neji had moved into the Inuzuka compound with Kiba, the duo having been given a small house within the walls of the compound in which they could live and do, well, pretty much anything. Tsume had talked to the Hyuuga about the upcoming weeks, where Kiba was due to come into heat again, and the fact that his body would change to accommodate the Inuzuka need to breed. The one thing she was unsure of was how long it would take for said change to occur.

Relieved to hear that his new 'husband' would only being going into heat once every six months since they were now a mated pair, the Hyuuga had relaxed more into the idea of being with another man.

As he started work on cleaning the dishes, the Hyuuga continued to think about the situation. Ookami had continued to grow more and more powerful, having revealed something rather unusual to the Hyuuga just a week ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_Neji, I don't mean to alarm you but please don't freak out when you wake up." _Ookami's voice sounded oddly concerned as she roused the sleeping Hyuuga from his sleep. Kiba had left the day before to go on a mission, leaving Neji and Ookami alone in their little house.

'What would I have to be concerned about?' the Hyuuga asked her, slowly opening his eyes. They snapped open completely at the sight of a canine-like muzzle extending from his face, the prodigy inwardly panicking.

"_Now see, I asked you not to freak out when you woke up. You're not very good at listening this early in the morning, are you?" _Ookami sighed, dragging Neji mentally inwards so they were both, in effect, in his mind.

It was a strange sort of existence to have simultaneously, but Neji could see why she did it. What had previously been only the vague form of a wolf was now much clearer. Before him sat a creamy white wolf with the same eye's he'd seen in the mirror for the last eighteen years of his life. A few swirling black patterns broke up the expanse of light fur, though Neji still found himself entranced by the creature.

"Oh don't look so surprised." The wolf stated, making the Hyuuga's eyes widen further. "Are you really so shocked to see what I look like?"

"Sorry, I've been wondering recently what you looked like before all this happened. I sort of figured you were…darker?" the prodigy shrugged, earning a sigh from the canine.

"Well I'm not. This is what I look like, and effectively what you look like right now. Turns out most of my power is back now, but with the Inuzuka sleeping so close our chakra has been a little suppressed. It's effectively a high-level transformation jutsu and you can go back to being human pretty much any time…once I teach you how to change back without handseals." The wolf explained, drawing a blank look from the prodigy.

"I'm currently a wolf because your power overflowed without Kiba around?" he clarified, earning a nod. "Well that's just random."

"Eh, you'll get used to this sort of 'randomness' with me around. Although really I thought you would've already. Anyhow, I'll give you the knowledge on how to walk and change back, but you have to let me stay like this for the rest of the day." Ookami informed him, earning a slow nod from the teen. "Well good. I'll give you the knowledge while I'm in control."

_*End Flashback*_

Since then he'd shown Kiba the form, Ookami glad that the Inuzuka could appreciate her beauty, even though theoretically she was an evil demon hell-bent on destroying the village. Neji had given her control and allowed the Inuzuka and wolf some time together, allowing the younger teen some time to get to know the wolf. Akamaru was clearly fond of the idea, the two canines falling asleep together underneath a tree in the yard.

Now however, Kiba was entering his second heat, and Ookami had been nice enough to inform the Hyuuga that she was once again due for her own. For the unfortunate Hyuuga, that really meant only one thing. His arms submerged in the soapy water and attention elsewhere, Neji jumped as Kiba pulled him back against his bare chest, tanned hands already working their way under the Hyuuga's clothing.

"Ngh, Kiba! I need to finish these!" The Hyuuga protested, squirming against the Inuzuka's grip. It seemed, however, that the tan male wasn't the least bit interested in what the Hyuuga was doing, his mind firmly fixed on doing the Hyuuga.

"Leave them." He purred into the older male's ear, tongue and teeth raking across the mate mark on the teen's neck. One hand had already successfully undone the pale man's shirt, while the other was making itself felt against certain _sensitive_ parts of the Hyuuga's anatomy.

Neji's hands slid from the water, one choosing to bury itself in the scruffy brown hair while the other stroked the Inuzuka's thigh teasingly. It seemed the younger teen was much happier with the change in attitude he received, soon picking the male up and carrying him back to their bedroom.

"_You've gotten a lot better at responding to him. I'd almost think you were starting to enjoy this." _Ookami remarked, glad for the opportunity to watch the two teens.

'Keep quiet and I'll let you have a turn once I'm done.' The Hyuuga mentally told the wolf, glad when she did as instructed and allowed the prodigy to return to what he'd been doing.

"I'm glad you saw things my way, Neji…" Kiba purred into the older male's ear, ridding the slender form of both his shirt and pants. The Inuzuka himself was practically naked already; clearly having just woken up in the boxers he'd slept in. Kissing the male forcefully, he let out an appreciative growl as the Hyuuga returned it, one slender hand sliding across the tan toned chest.

As Neji's hand found what it was looking for, he stroked the younger almost painfully slow, the duo breaking apart as Kiba let out a low moan. "Kind of hard not to; you're good at convincing me your idea is better." The Hyuuga replied briefly, pulling the Inuzuka back into the passionate embrace.

It didn't take long for the hormone driven males to grow tired of teasing one another, the Inuzuka submitting first as he ripped the boxers from his lover's lower half and slid his own off. Licking his lips hungrily, Kiba kissed the male once more, wrapping his arms around the older teen's slender torso to pull them closer together.

Neji rewarded him with a gentle moan as he wrapped his legs around the male's hips, bringing their already hardened lengths into contact and causing the duo to moan. "Gods, Neji…" the Inuzuka's movements were clearly becoming more and more uncontrolled, the male only holding onto his control for the sake of the Hyuuga's comfort.

The Hyuuga released the Inuzuka's hips and pushed him gently off, rolling onto all fours. "Kiba…please…" the prodigy begged, looking back at the Inuzuka. The tanned male held back a growl, a single digit sliding into the tight entrance. The pale male let out a whimper and pushed back against his hand, pressing his chest flat against the mattress.

Licking his lips, Kiba slid another finger into the tight body, working the entrance gently for a moment before he removed the digits and positioned himself. Pushing slowly into the male, he bit his lower lip and restrained himself from thrusting in completely, which could hurt the male beneath him.

Once fully inside the older male, both Kiba and Neji let out moans at the contact, the Inuzuka pausing for a moment while the two of them adjusted their positions until they found the all too familiar spots they both enjoyed.

Only a moment later the duo were rocking against one another, Kiba's hardened length thrusting in and out of the tight body beneath. "Gods…Kiba…" Neji cried in pleasure, rocking back roughly against the Inuzuka. The chorus of moans and the slapping of skin against skin echoed around the room as the males rocked together, sending waves of pleasure through the bodies of both men.

"Neji…gods yes..." Their combined movements became harder and faster, a gentle shimmer of sweat covering both bodies as their breathing became more ragged. A tanned, clawed hand wrapped around Neji's otherwise forgotten length, stroking it in time with his thrusting as both neared their first climaxes for the day. Both were well aware their current activity would be repeated multiple times in the following hours.

"Gods, Kiba…Kiba!" Neji cried, his body tightened as he came, collapsing into a sweaty panting heap on the bed beneath the Inuzuka. The clawed hands of the younger male landed on the bed either side of his head as Kiba continued to thrust into him, his own climax not yet reached.

"Neji…gods, Neji…" the canine-like male panted, howling as he finally came inside the slender body. He refused to move, despite the awkwardness of his position, for several moments, his seed sliding deep into the slender male's body.

Finally pulling out, he collapsed onto one side, pulling the Hyuuga against his chest.

"_So, is it my turn now or do you think he's tired?" _Ookami questioned, the exhausted Hyuuga barely listening to her.

'I think he's tired but I'm sure you could convince him otherwise; he is in heat after all.' Neji replied, snuggling into the Inuzuka. 'Enjoy yourself. And don't wear him out too much; I might want another go with him.'

The swimming sensation in he'd come to associate with he and Ookami switching places took hold, Neji allowing himself to fall asleep in the back of his mind while the wolf took over.

Pushing against Kiba until his back hit the mattress, Neji slid to straddle the tanned males lap, leaning down to kiss the still panting male. The Inuzuka took advantage of his mouth already being open and slipped his tongue into the Hyuuga's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. One clawed hand raked down the pale back, two digits sliding into Neji's entrance.

The ebony haired male moaned in delight, rocking against Kiba's manhood as both started becoming aroused once more. "Mmm…Neji…or is it Ookami right now?" the Inuzuka purred, breaking the kiss. "I was sure I had my true mate beneath me before."

"You did." Ookami purred back, pressing chaste kisses against Kiba's neck. "We switched over once the two of you were finished. He agreed that I could have you once he was finished, but he doesn't want me wearing you out too badly."

The Inuzuka grinned at the wolf's comment, grabbing the pale hips and pulling the slender male straight onto his hardened length, holding him there for a moment. "You do realise I'm too damned tired to be on top of you right now, don't you?" the Inuzuka smirked, earning an amused laugh from the wolf.

"I'm well aware of how tired you are; I have no problem with doing all the work pet." Neji purred, gently raising his hips a short way before dropping fully down onto the length once more.

And so began their next bout of lovemaking.

* * *

A knock on the door roused Kiba from his sleep, the Inuzuka letting out an annoyed growl at the disruption. Never the less he stood and pulled on a pair of pants before heading to the door, sighing at the sight of his teammate and cousin to his mate, Hinata.

"Kiba, I know it's probably a bad time but we have a mission to go on…" the timid girl stated, flinching a little at the glare she received. "Tsunade-sama said you might be averse to leaving but it has to be our team."

Growling again, Kiba headed back into the bedroom to dress properly, glancing briefly at Neji as he did so. Grabbing the last of his gear, he walked over to the bed and lent over the male, kissing him softly. "I'll be home as soon as I can, Neji…" he mumbled, gently stroking the male's cheek before leaving.

* * *

"_Neji…Neji, wake up."_

'Ngh…five more minutes…'

"_Neji, this is important! I don't know how long Kiba will be gone for so I want to talk to you about this now!" _the wolf growled, startling the male awake. _"Oh good, you are listening."_

'What's wrong now, Ookami? We both had our own enjoyable times with Kiba.' The Hyuuga sighed, curling up on one side to enjoy what remained of the Inuzuka's scent.

"_Well, you probably didn't notice the difference since I was in control last time he was in heat, but that felt…well, different to me." _The wolf explained, confusing the Hyuuga.

'Different? Different how?'

"_I'm not entirely sure; it's probably just my imagination. But since you're in control of our body most of the time and get to feel everything by default, can you let me know if you notice anything?" _

'Sure…I guess.'

* * *

It was a full three weeks before Kiba finally returned, and Neji had begun feeling more than a little strange since his lover had left. Informing the suspicious wolf of the fact but neither had been able to figure out what was causing it. The Hyuuga had, however, begun craving a strange assortment of foods and was eating more than twice what he normally did.

He was busy washing the dishes when the Inuzuka crept back into the house, wrapping an arm around Neji's waist as he began licking and sucking on the mark on his neck. "Miss me?"

"Kiba!" Spinning in the younger male's grip he hugged the teen tightly, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. They stood in silence simply hugging for several moments, Kiba enjoying the scent of his mate; though there was something unusual in it that he couldn't quite figure out.

Both pushing the thought of Neji's unusualness to the back of their minds, Kiba pulled the slender Hyuuga into a soft, gentle kiss, picking up the pale man and carrying him to the bedroom. Pressing him forcefully against the mattress it only took the Inuzuka a moment before his hands began wandering over Neji's body.

The duo were picking up exactly where they'd left off three weeks ago, the Inuzuka stripping off most of his clothes before working on removing Neji's. Stripping off the soft shirt the tanned male began trailing kisses down the male's body, stopping only once he reached the belt. He paused briefly, a deep frown etched on his fine features as he cocked his head to one side.

"Neji…have you…put on a little weight?"


End file.
